


Between the Woods and Frozen Lake

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Candleshipping, M/M, Plane Crash, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Ryou and Bakura miss their flight to the latest Duel Monsters Tournament, so they stowaway on Seto's private jet, but after they crash, the three of them are forced to take shelter in an old cabin in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Seto Kaiba/ Ryou Bakura/ Yami Bakura
Comments: 49
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CardiacCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiacCrisis/gifts).

> Merry Christmas Cardiac Crisis. What better gift than a rare pair ot3 fic lol Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you made us late,” Ryou hissed as he raced past the terminals within the Domino City Airport. 

“Me? _Me_? Who decided to stay up all night last night playing _Penumbra_? That wasn’t me.” Bakura pressed his hand against his chest, the very model of innocence. 

“Who turned off the alarm this morning?” 

Ryou side-glanced the former dark spirit who—ever the parasite—somehow convinced Ryou to let him stay ‘for a few nights while I sort things out.’ Only, a few nights turned into five years. He slept in a hammock hanging in the corner of Ryou’s diorama craft room, and only his love of RPGs and aggravatingly adorable smirk saved him each time Ryou thought about evicting him for good. Who else would stay up until dawn painting castles and marathoning horror movies with Ryou? 

Although, if there were ever a morning Ryou thought the RPGs might not be worth it, it was _this _morning. Ryou had promised to go to the States with Yugi and the others for a Duel Monsters tournament and to visit Anzu in New York, but as they reached the last terminal at the end of the hall, Ryou dropped to his knees. The lobby was empty, everyone boarded, they could see the plane roll past the viewing windows in order to taxi itself toward the take off strip. 

“We didn’t make it.” Ryou sighed. “And our tickets were non-refundable.” 

“Let’s go to the bathroom and splash your face with water to make it look like you’ve been crying. We’ll think of some sad sob story and tell them—”

“Bakura. No.” 

“Come on. It’s not a real crime. More like preventing a robbery since we _did pay_ for the tickets.” 

Ryou blinked, real tears threatening his eyes. “I’ll text Yugi and explain what happened. I suppose we’ll go with them next time. I’ll set three alarms.” 

“No way. We’re going on this stupid trip _this time_—not next time. ” Bakura shook his head. He wandered toward the viewing window, staring out at the other planes. 

Bakura’s reflecting appeared in the glass. Its translucent image reminded Ryou of when Bakura was a Ring Spirit. He’d lost enough of his ba to Zorc that when he escaped the Shadows, he still resembled Ryou, only where Ryou’s eyes were a bright, bloody garnet, Bakura’s were opal-colored—the last of his original soul refusing to vanish and manifesting in his new body. 

“Look.” Bakura tapped the glass.

Ryou swiped his eyes and left his luggage to stand beside Bakura. Glancing out the window, he saw a familiar Blue Eyes Jet parked across the runways. 

“I wonder what Seto’s jet is doing here? He has a personal hanger for it at his mansion.” 

“He was probably here for a publicity stunt before the tournament. And by publicity stunt, I mean taunting Yugi before they duel.” 

“Naturally.” Ryou smiled, familiar with the drama Seto Kaiba brought to any tournament. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Bakura smirked. 

“Kaiba’s eyes are somehow the exact same shade of blue as the Blue Eyes White Dragon?” Ryou asked. It was what he’d been thinking about as he stared at the jet—Seto’s intense, mako-blue eyes. 

“Okay, I’m going to need some of the blood to raise up to your brain if we’re going to pull this off. Quit thinking about how dreamy Seto Kaiba looks and focus.”

“I never said he looked dreamy. Who says that? Who even thinks that?” 

“Ryou. He’s going to be flying to New York in that jet. He’s probably refueling and getting ready to take off right now. We have to hurry if we’re going to sneak onto it and hitch a ride.” 

“Before we what? Are you out of your mind?” Ryou covered his mouth with both hands, as if Bakura’s plan was something so obscene Ryou had to hide his mouth from even repeating it. 

“Listen. You don’t want to scame the front desk, so this is the only other way we’re getting to New York today. So grab your suitcases and let’s run.” 

“Bakura, they don’t let people waltz onto the runway and sneak into random private jets.” 

“Don’t worry. I may look like this, but I’m still the King of Thieves. I’ll be able to navigate us there in a snap.” Bakura grabbed Ryou’s hand and dragged him to their luggage. 

Bakura only brought a single backpack, but Ryou carried a suitcase, a duffle bag, and a laptop case. Bakura had pretended the laptop was his carry on so Ryou could get everything on the plane without having to pay to check the suitcase. He shoved the duffle bag at Ryou and carried the rest to a door marked _Employees Only_. 

“Bakura, we can’t—”

“Shhhh.” Bakura pressed a finger to Ryou’s lips. “Did I ever tell you that Diabound works with cameras as well as the naked eye?”

A white tail coiled around their bodies. Ryou gasped when he saw Bakura’s _ka_ hovering above them. Bakura used Diabound to help them slip through the door undetected and without setting off any alarms. 

“Not only can Diabound slip through solid surfaces, but if we stick to the shadows he’ll keep us practically invisible. Don’t worry Ryou, we’re going to that stupid tourmament.” Bakura laced his fingers with Ryou’s and led him down the stairs. 

“Bakura.” Ryou blushed. “You’re holding my hand.” 

“You bet your thicc ass I am. I’m not letting you wander off and possibly getting us both arrested. You’re staying close.” Bakura jerked Ryou so they walked side by side. “Just think of it like the old, body sharing days.” 

“Oh yes, what good days those were.” Ryou rolled his eyes. 

“But this time we’re in cahoots. Better, yeah?” 

“No.” Ryou giggled, but his heart tittered in excitement. 

Sneaking out of the airport and toward the jet _was_ exciting. Ryou thought Bakura’s plan was a disaster waiting to happen, but Kaiba at least knew who they were, and if they _were_ caught, Ryou might be able to convince him that Yugi was strongest with _all_ his friends present, so if Seto truly wanted to prove he was better, it was important that he gave Ryou a lift to New York. 

The door to the jet’s cargo area was opened, Kaiba stood and spoke to several men in suits. Bakura didn’t give Ryou time to change his mind. He tugged him on board, de-summoning Diabound as they entered the smaller space. The jet was dismally small inside. 

“This won’t work. There’s nowhere to hide.” 

“There’s always somewhere to hide.” Bakura found a compartment to stuff their luggage and pressed them in the small space behind what was usually Mokuba’s seat. 

The only way to fit was for Ryou to sit in Bakura’s lap _spider style_ with his legs bent behind Bakura, and Bakura’s legs bent behind Ryou. They were nose-to-nose as they sat in a position better for making out that hitchhiking. 

“Bakura, this is awkward.” 

“Being a thief isn’t glorious.” Bakura shrugged. “But this isn’t _so bad_. I don’t know about you, but I plan on sleeping the entire flight anyway.” 

“Like this?” Ryou’s voice squeaked as the thought of falling asleep in Bakura’s lap. 

“Shhh.” Bakura repeated the finger-to-lips gesture from before. “He’ll hear you. Just—here.” 

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou’s and pulled Ryou into an embrace. He cradled the back of Ryou’s head with one hand and encouraged Ryou to press his cheek against Bakura’s shoulder so he could comfortably rest while they were tangled together. 

“You like cuddling with your friends, this isn’t much different. _I’m_ the one who should be complaining. I don’t do this sort of thing.” 

“Yeah.” Ryou’s face burned. 

Bakura _didn’t_ cuddle or hug or get affectionate beyond an occasional play-punch to the shoulder or fist bump, so it was strange to be tucked against him...and a little wonderful. Bakura wore a spiced aftershave, and there was something comforting about them sharing a physical space again—something nostalgic. Ryou couldn’t claim his time with the Ring had been good, but it did always cut the sharpest edges of his loneliness away...perhaps it was the real reason Ryou never kicked Bakura out. He’d never truly wanted Bakura to leave. 

They heard Kaiba entering the cockpit and preparing for take off. The engines roared like the dragon they emulated. The vibrations shimmied through the floor where they sat and shivered through them. Ryou flushed, hyper-aware of how intimate their position was once the engines trembled, but it was too late to change their minds. Ryou could only close his eyes, listening to the engines, and feel Bakura’s heartbeat against his own chest. 

Ryou slept after they reached cruising altitude. He dreamt of being a figurine again, only this time he was alone with Bakura. Bakura had given him a tour of _their castle_, and once they reached the throne room, Bakura declared himself the thief king and dropped onto the throne. He’d pulled Ryou into his lap, but before their lips met, a dragon screamed outside their window. 

Ryou jerked awake. Several warning alarms blared through the plane. His stomach tried to somersault out of Ryou’s mouth. He clung to Bakura, frantic. The swooping, roller coaster feeling in his gut and the shaking was more than turbulence—they were crashing. 

Kaiba shouted through his head set, cursing and slamming on several controls to no avail. Bakura dug his fingers into Ryou’s shoulders. Ryou glanced at him, and he pointed toward the seat. Despite all the panic, Ryou shook his head no. He didn’t want Kaiba to know they were there. Some pathetic _we’ll get into trouble_ instinct overriding what should have been his much larger _we’re going to die_ response. Bakura nodded ‘yes,’ insisting. 

Even with the entire world twisting, Bakura managed to climb into Mokuba’s seat and pull Ryou with him. He forced the seatbelt over both their laps and snapped into place. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Kaiba screamed, a murderous gleam in his eyes. 

“Seatbelt, Kaiba!” Bakura shouted over the alarms. 

“Answer me!”

“Seat belt now!” 

“Fuck.” Kaiba jumped into his seat and strapped himself into it. 

The ground slammed into them faster than Ryou could process. One second, they were falling, the next they smashed into white-topped pines and a snow bank. In the flames, Ryou caught Diabound’s scales shimmering as the _ka_ encircled them. Something slammed into Ryou’s forehead. Then Nothing. 

***

Bakura forced his eyes open and groaned. His body hurt in a way he hadn’t felt since the day he died. He shivered, numb and burning despite the aches pinging in every muscle in his body. The jet was black and twisted scraps of metal scattered around them. The flames from some of the bigger wreckage were probably the only reason they hadn’t froze to death, but even with the fires near by it was _cold_. Being of the desert, Bakura had never known a cold that sliced deeper than a knife. With numb and bloodied fingers, Bakura unfasted the seatbelt clasp. 

Ryou collapsed into the snow. Bakura saw he breathed but was knocked out from debris. Bakura checked himself over for injuries. A gash on his arm bled freely, but most of the damage was small lesions or bruises. 

“Fuck. It’s useless.” Seto through his Duel disk to the side and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Well, shucks, guess we won’t be dueling in the light of flaming plane wreckage.” Bakura snorted. 

“That creature you summoned. That was...your ka?” Seto wobbled to his feet, but swayed as he stood. 

"Diabound," Bakura said.

"It doesn't explain what you were doing in my plane." 

"We missed our flight, so I thought it'd be funny to stowaway to get to the tournament, and I dragged Ryou along. We had nothing to do with—"

"I'm aware," Seto interrupted with a wave of his hand. "The sabotage was too sophisticated to be done by you. Not only did it drive the plane off course and ensure it crashed, but it disabled my Duel Disk, communication, and tracking devices so if I managed to survive, I couldn't call for help or be located by Mokuba." 

"So no rescue party, which means we need to find shelter. The wreckage won't stave off the cold forever." 

Bakura stooped to lift Ryou, but his cut arm refused to cooperate. Seto snorted, stepped forward, and scooped Ryou into his arms instead. 

"Didn't think you were a team player." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Someone tried to kill me. We only survived because your _ka _absorbed some of the crash’s damage."

"Good enough for me." Bakura leaned close to whisper, "and I promise not to tell Yugi we cooperated if you don't." 

"Our dirty, shameful secret." Seto smirked. 

Bakura glanced around to see if any of their luggage survived. He caught sight of Ryou's duffle bag, but winced when he saw the laptop. 

"Hope Ryou made backup copies of our Monster World notes." Bakura slung the duffle bag over his good shoulder. "But this has a few water bottles and cereal bars." 

"Let's go." Kaiba led them away from the wreck.

They walked through trees. Their breath curled from their mouths. Bakura noticed blood trickling from Seto's hairline. Like Ryou, he probably had a concussion. Bakura frowned. He was used to stacked odds, but he didn't like their chances of surviving the night without proper shelter. 

The trees parted and they excited the wood into a cleaning. In the distance, an ice-covered lake flashed with the setting sun's light. Between the woods and frozen lake, a cabin stood. 

"No lights in the window or smoke in the chimney," Seto said.

"It's not a tomb, but I bet I can break into it. Let's go." 

By the time they entered the cabin they were soaked with sweat and melted snow. A large fireplace waited for them with an entire cord of wood lining the adjacent wall. There was only the main room and a small bathroom. Bakura worked on the fire while Kaiba laid Ryou down on the only bed. With his hands free, he investigated the cabin.

"No phones, but the pantry is well stocked." He turned on the facet. "Running water. This is an adequate place to spend the night." 

"One bed." Bakura used the matches he found in a plastic bag to start the kindling.

"There's a rug near the fireplace you can sleep on," Kaiba said.

"Ho, ho! You're funny." Bakura fed the fire. "First aid kit?" 

"I'll search the bathroom." Seto returned a minute later with a first aid kit in his hands. 

"Check for smelling salts." Bakura stripped out of his wet clothes and laid them out to dry. 

"You look cold." Seto grinned.

"Are you referring to my hard as diamond nipples or the fact that my cock is trying to shrink in on itself?" Bakura shook as he stood in front of the fire. 

"Either or." Kaiba held the smelling salts beneath Ryou's nose.

"_Uugh_." Ryou jerked away from the strong odor.

"Easy. You were knocked—"

"Cold," Bakura cut in with a chuckle. 

"I'd throw you outside if I didn't know you could break back in," Kaiba said.

"I'm sorry we snuck onto your plane." Ryou gave a meek bow, careful of his head.

"Nevermind that. We need to get out of these wet clothes, dry them, eat, rest, and form a plan of action in the morning." 

"At 0600 hours?" Bakura asked. "You seem to have everything planned down to our piss breaks." 

"You're hurt. You're both hurt." Ryou reached up and dabbed his fingers along the ribbon of dried blood unfurling from Kaiba's forehead. 

"Nothing a hot bath and ointment won't fix. Though I believe Bakura needs stitches." 

"I do." Bakura grabbed a kitchen towel and cleaned his wound. "You can take the first bath. I should stop the bleeding before I soak in hot water." 

Seto nodded and disrobed near the fire before going to the bathroom. Ryou stumbled to Bakura, grabbing the med kit.

"Ryou, take off your clothes." 

"Can't say I ever imagined you giving me an order like that under these circumstances." Ryou blushed in the firelight. There were only lanterns, the fireplace, or the woodstove, no electricity. 

"Are you saying you imagined it in other circumstances?" Bakura leaned closer.

Something about almost dying in a plane crash urged Bakura to grab Ryou, kiss him, and confess that he could have gotten his own place _years_ ago but didn't want to wake up in the mornings without seeing Ryou padding around in his pajamas and rubbing grit from his eyes. Ash smudged their faces, a scrape left Ryou's cheek puffy, but even after a plane wreck, Ryou made Bakura's chest tight with how cute he was. 

"I swear they all involved out of control RPG scenarios." 

"What? No horror scenes?" Bakura reached out and pulled a twig from Ryou's hair before pressing the towel against his wound.

"Maybe one or two." Ryou's blush deepened. "Shit, your arm." 

Ryou ripped his clothes off and stretched them wherever there was room. He trembled as he gathered supplies from the first aid kit.

"I don't want you to sew my arm with your hands shaking." Bakura sat on a stool near the fire. "Maybe we should huddle for warmth." 

"Maybe _I_ should suture your injury instead, and _you _should flirt when we've returned to civilization." Kaiba wore a flannel bathrobe.

"Anymore of those?" Bakura asked.

"One." 

"I see my duffle bag. It has my spare hoodie. You can take the robe," Ryou offered. 

"We should probably bathe at the same time so there's enough hot water." Bakura winked.

"You're flirting again, but you're not wrong," Kaiba said. "I doubt the tank can fill three full tubs." 

"Can you really stitch his arm?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Draw your bath and I'll handle it." Seto knelt beside Bakura.

Bakura stared at the hardwood floor while Seto stabbed him with needle and thread. 

"Where'd you learn the white mage tricks?" 

"I've taken all the necessary survival training for situations such as these," Seto answered.

"Must be a real drag to deal with murder attempts on a regular basis." Bakura traced his big toe over a knot in the wood. 

"It's the cost of maintaining the wealth and power of the Kaiba Corporation." 

"Mo’ money, mo’ problems. Are you finished?"

"Yes." 

"Thanks Tall, Rich, & Hansom." 

"Does near-death bring out your mating instinct?" Kaiba snorted. 

"I guess." Bakura shrugged. "After facing down death, a little rejection isn't so scary." 

"What about Ryou?" Seto asked.

"Oh we shared a body for half my life." Ryou stood in the doorway. "Sharing a billionaire would be easy." 

“I see.” Seto turned away. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryou bowed. “I wasn’t trying to imply—I would never be indecent. Especially with us trapped in such a small cabin together!”

“It’s fine.” Seto stood and added wood to the fire. 

“Your powers of seduction are uncanny, Ryou.” Bakura laughed as he headed to the bathroom. 

***

Seto heard them splashing and talking about Monster World campaigns. The fire cut through the worst of the cold, but the floor still stung his toes. Seto stood closer to the hearth, staring at the flames waver against the stones. Ryou’s laughter echoed through the cabin. There was something melodic and beautiful in the sound. Seto glanced over his shoulder. 

Their joke, about sharing a billionaire, ran through Seto’s thoughts. He bit the inside of his cheek. Anyone else would have been put in their place by Seto the instant they spoke, but Seto couldn’t deny the thought of being buried in all that white hair was...much less despicable than it should have been. 

The sound of the bathtub draining cut into Ryou’s laughter. Ryou appeared with his white legs flowing from a black hoodie and a towel wrapped around his head. He held out his arms and spun around. 

“See? Totally decent.” 

“I’m not a child incapable of dealing with risque humor.” 

“Good because unlike Ryou, I have no issue shamelessly flirting whether or not I have…” Bakrua winked. “A snowball’s chance.” 

“Anyway.” Seto returned his gaze to the fire in order to hide the forming grin on his face. “We better turn in. We’ll need to assess our situation in the morning.” 

“Okay, um. sh-should we—I mean in the circumstances—”

“It’s fucking cold, Ryou. We’re going to pile in that bed like college students who can’t afford the heating bill.” Bakura shrugged. 

"No need to be shy. This is survival." Seto took the lead by crawling beneath the layers of blankets.

"Yes. You're right." Ryou finished towel drying his hair and sat on the stool next to the fireplace so the heat could finish drying the damp stands.

"I better build this up." Bakura stacked the split logs until the fire popped.

The crackling filled the cabin. Firelight painted Ryou and Bakura in orange and yellow light. Seto thought of dragons. 

"How's your arm?" Ryou asked.

"I've had worse." Bakura waved off his own injury. "Seto's a good nurse." 

"Speaking of, how's your head?" Ryou glanced at Seto.

"I wasn't knocked unconscious like you. I'll be able to travel in the morning." 

"That means he's fine." Bakura stood. 

His robe hung opened at his sides and he made no move to cover himself. Seto respected the unabashed way Bakura handled himself. Ryou gave his hair a final shake, patted it, and decided it was dry enough to sleep on. He gave Seto a polite, apologetic bow before pressing against him beneath the covers. Bakura dove in after him.

"Oh my, this really is warm." Ryou sighed and instinctively pressed a little closer to Seto.

Seto could taste his heartbeat as it stampeded in his chest. Not since Mokuba was young and had nightmares had Seto shared a bed with anyone. It was strange, and something Seto never would have pursued, but welcomed now that he found himself in this situation. Seto’s life was a consistent hustle, one he enjoyed. Being the best, in duels, in business, in life, was the ultimate high, but the cabin contrasted utterly to Seto's fast-paced life. The firelight was gentle and warm. The cabin quiet except for the burning wood. The scent of snow, cedar, and woodsmoke perfumed the air. The dramatic change in environment kept Seto awake even after the other's breathing grew soft and rhythmic.

The blankets reflected they're heat back at them. Ryou burned like a tiny furnace. Again Seto thought of beautiful, white dragons. He yearned for the closeness of Ryou's heat. Not because of the cold outside, but because of the way it thawed the cold _within _him.

Giving in to the overwhelming temptation, Seto turned into his side so he could face Ryou. Ryou sucked in a breath in his sleep. With a sigh he wrapped an arm around Seto's waist. Bakura did the same to Ryou, spooning against Ryou's back. Seto's eyes finally closed, and his mind slowed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone commenting. I'll try to catch up on comments later today :)

Ryou slept better than he could ever remember buried between Bakura and Seto. His rest was so deep and coveted that he whined when Bakura shifted out from the covers.

"No." Ryou held Bakura's arm, desperate to stay wrapped in people and blankets for a few minutes longer.

"Fire's dying." Bakura uncurled Ryou's fingers from his arm and shuffled to the fireplace.

Without Bakura, some of the chill from the room managed to penetrate their blanket sanctuary. Ryou shivered and nuzzled closer to Seto. Asleep, Seto responded by pulling Ryou to his chest and slinging a long, long, and quite lovely leg over Ryou's hip.

Ryou gasped as Seto's foot brushed against Ryou's bare legs. The skin-to-skin contact made Ryou quiver. Seto nudged closer with his hips. His robe came undone in the night and his morning wood managed to brush against Ryou's through his hoodie.

_Oh God. _Ryou mouthed, not wanting to wake Seto.

Ryou's efforts to be polite were thwarted when Bakura leapt into the bed.

"Too cold," he complained.

"_Ah_! Bakura! Your feet feel like ice." Ryou shrieked on instinct.

"At least I got the fire going," Bakura pressed his cold feet against Ryou's calves.

Ryou bucked to escape the shock. However, bucking rammed his crotch against Seto's, making Seto moan.

"Don't stop," Seto cooed.

"Is he dreaming?" Bakura laughed.

"Maybe." Ryou tried to give Seto some respectable distance, but it was impossible with them tangled together as they were.

"Please," Seto begged in his sleep.

"Hot damn his voice is sexy." Bakura laughed as boisterous as ever, but Ryou detected a slight, nervous shift in his tone.

"Seto, please wake up." Ryou shook Seto's shoulder."

"What time is it?" Seto blinked his eyes open, finally waking.

"Probably five in the morning," Bakura answered.

"We need to wait until sunrise." Seto closed his eyes and turned away from them.

Ryou sighed, a mixture and dismay and relief. He was no longer pressed against Seto—which was a relief—but Ryou would have given up his favorite Monster World figurine in that moment to have Seto flip around and beg for them not to stop while he was awake instead of while sleeping.

Bakura's cuddling didn't help. Ryou was wound up, and the sweeter than normal way Bakura clung to him sent Ryou's desire burning out of control. Ryou closed his eyes, but daydreams consumed his thoughts, and Ryou lay restless between the other two.

"I'll start breakfast." Ryou sighed, defeated.

"Don't. You're warm." Bakura burrowed against Ryou.

"You parasite." Ryou scuffled Bakura's wild hair.

"You know it." Bakura popped open a single eye and grinned.

"But don't you want me to serve you breakfast in bed?" Ryou asked, desperate to escape the bed before he kissed Bakura.

"I take back what I said last night about your seductive prowess. Breakfast in bed sounds like a quick way into my pants."

"What pants?" Ryou slid his knee higher along Bakura's bare thigh.

Bakura's eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. For once he didn't have a snappy retort, and Ryou used the distraction to crawl over Bakura and out from the covers before he actually did kiss him. Cuddling. Ryou should have guessed that was his kink. He had an entire night sandwiched between Seto and Bakura to stay warm, and now he was ravenous with desire.

Ryou danced along the cold, wooden floor. He slipped on his socks and shoes before gathering wood for the stove. He did his best to stay quiet, but the hinges on the stove creaked when he opened it.

Ryou glanced behind him to make sure he hadn't woken Seto. Bakura and Seto lay locked together beneath the blankets, keeping close so they could be as warm as possible. Ryou blushed; his heart melted despite the cold. They looked so serene embracing each other.

Shaking his head, Ryou lit the stove and checked their food stores. He prepared oatmeal with nuts, dried fruit, and honey, reconstituted scrabbled eggs, and coffee.

"Smells good," Seto murmured from the bed.

"I'm sure it'll be awful compared to what you eat in your mansion." Ryou bowed to apologize.

"I'm so hungry, I don't care." Seto crawled over Bakura. He was all legs, like an Ibis pushing through the reeds on the bank of the Nile.

"I'm really enjoying how everyone's clambering over me. We should try this without clothes."

"Too cold." Seto adjusted his robe.

"Trust me...none of us will be cold when we're done." Bakura raked his fingers through his snowy hair.

"Hmm... I know this is an old cabin, but one would think the fire would heat this room a little more efficiently."

Near the door was a window hidden behind thick, quilted curtains. Seto drew them aside.

"Oh no." Ryou stood beside Seto.

It was early, but too dark. The pitch outside reminded Ryou of the Shadow Realm with one difference: the snow. Clumps swirled outside, striking the window, obscuring their vision, and reducing the world to black and white.

"Our footprints are gone. I can't even see the tree line," Seto said.

"We can't travel in a blizzard. We'll lose our way and freeze to death." Ryou shook his head.

"I know." Seto closed the curtains. "There's two weeks worth of food. If we ration we can stretch it for three. Hopefully, this blizzard doesn't last longer than a day or two."

"And if it does?" Bakura asked.

"For now staying put is our best chance for survival. They'll know I'm gone. Mokuba is searching for me."

"You didn't answer my question." Bakura frowned.

"We'll think of an alternate plan when it comes to it." Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's eat. We have to keep our strength up, and afterward I can wash our clothes in the tub and we can search this place more thoroughly. We're here. Let's make the best of it."

“Yay, making the best of it.” Bakura clapped. “We’re going to roast marshmallows, and braid each other’s hair, and hold hands, and magical fairy adventure will be had by all!”

“Bakura, could you please just...eat a dick.” Ryou grabbed bowls and ladled the oatmeal into them.

“Yours?”

“No thank you, not after mocking me.”

“Consider this.” Seto smirked. “It would shut him up.”

“Hmm…” Ryou hummed as if considering it.

He passed out the oatmeal and eggs. Sitting near the fire, Ryou ate his breakfast in silence. He sense Bakura sneaking behind him, but ignored him until one of the quilts from their bed wrapped around his shoulders. Ryou glanced upward.

“You looked cold,” Bakura said.

“Thank you.” Ryou pulled the blanket closer around him, accepting Bakura's unspoken apology.

“So, we’re snowed in a cabin...when do we start the cannibalism?” Bakura asked.

“We literally have weeks worth of supplies.” Seto paced across the cabin. Seven steps right, seven steps left.

“I better wash these dishes.” Ryou folded the blanket and handed it back to Bakura before gathering up all their dishes to wash.

“I’ll wash the clothes,” Bakura grumbled as he scooped up their torn and ash-smeared clothing from the fire.

“I can get it,” Ryou said.

“Used to washing things in the river. At least a tub has hot water.”

“Thank you.” Ryou smiled.

“Ugh, don’t make a big deal out of it. I’m only doing this to stave off the cabin fever.”

“Let me know if it works.” Seto walked seven steps to the right and the seven steps to the left.

Ryou washed the dishes and then checked under the bed. He noticed a few plastic containers and he pulled them out.

“What did you find?” Seto asked.

“I’m not sure. Want to help me go through these?”

“Don’t forget about me.” Bakura crashed between them.

“Where are our clothes?” Seto asked.

“Hanging on the shower rod. I’ll move them to the fire after they’re done dripping.”

“Oh look.” Ryou pulled open the first container. “There are some games here. Chess, backgammon, and clue. Too bad it’s not filled with Duel Disks and Monster World tilesets.”

“Trying to murder me is one thing, but whoever caused our Duel Disks to malfunction during the plane crash is going to pay.” Seto clenched his hand into a fist.

“Good to see you have your priorities in order." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Seto, would you like to play chess?" Ryou asked.

"I don't have patience for learning curves. The second you make a mistake I will conquer you."

"Noted." Ryou set the chess board aside so they could play. "What else do we have here?"

"A radio." Bakura reached across Ryou's lap in order to claim the small weather radio. "Looks like it needs batteries."

"Here." Ryou grabbed a wooden jewelry box and opened it.

Inside there were various batteries, extra matches, and a key."

"What do you think the key is for?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure, but we better hang onto it." He set the key on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Okay…got it." Bakura tuned the radio into a weather announcement.

Their faces fell as they listened.

"One week," Seto said.

"This cabin is going to be buried if it snows like this for a week." Bakura frowned.

"On the bright side...it should help insulate us." Ryou shrugged.

"Your optimism gives me migraines." Bakura rubbed his temples.

"Anything else useful in the tubs?" Seto asked.

"Here are some extra clothes and blankets." Ryou opened up the last container. None of the pants look like they'll fit any of us, but oversized sweaters are warm."

They made a nest near the fire with the extra blankets. Each of them traded their night clothes for a sweater. Seto knelt and set up the chess board. Ryou and Bakura both stared at Seto legs flowing from his green sweater. So much leg, and when Ryou's eyes ran back up them, his gaze ended at the gap between Seto's thighs. Ryou blushed hard and turned toward the fire.

"Ready?" Seto asked.

"I'll try to be a worthy opponent." Ryou bowed.

***

Bakura chuckled as Seto's expression twisted into a thoughtful knot. Ryou hadn't been the easy conquest Seto had expected and it always felt good to watch Seto's gaming ego get knocked down a peg.

Yawning and stretching, Bakura lay his head in Ryou's lap. Ryou smiled, and his fingers toyed with Bakura's hair.

"Don't distract him," Seto snapped.

"He's not," Ryou assured Seto. "It's relaxing to play with his hair. Maybe my concentration will improve."

A soft snort of laughter escaped Bakura. Since he's gotten away with laying in Ryou's lap, Bakura planned to take advantage of the move again in the future. Ryou's fingers scraping along Bakura's scalp felt amazing, and Bakura never wanted it to end.

"Check," Ryou said.

Seto sputtered in disbelief. He scrambled to move his king, but Ryou pursued and managed to check Seto again a few turns later. Then it was over.

"Who taught you how to play?" Seto asked.

"My mother." A tender smile stole across Ryou's face.

"Mine too." Seto mirrored the same smile.

It took Bakura aback, seeing Seto soft and vulnerable as he and Ryou wordlessly basked in similar yet separate memories.

"Perhaps they would have been rivals, had they known each other." Ryou giggled.

"Then we could have grown up as friends." Seto snorted.

"Seto, what a beautiful thought." Ryou reached over Bakura and the board to hold Seto's hands.

"I was joking," Seto murmured.

"I love the idea all the same."

Bakura opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, but sighed and slipped away from them.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Ryou stood. The beige sweater looked dark against Ryou's pale skin.

"Just thinking about how I would have ruined everything by putting Seto in a coma had you actually grown up together."

"Bold of you to assume you could beat Seto in a Shadow Game." Ryou laughed, and the sound was as warm as the fire beside them.

Bakura and Seto joined him. The three of them laughed until Seto had to wipe a tear from his eye. The following silence was heavy and uncomfortable. Bakura wandered to the window. Everything outside was blinding white. He squinted, but couldn’t see the tree line.

“Close the curtain. You’re letting the heat out,” Seto said.

“Speaking of mothers…” Bakura dropped the curtain into place.

“I’m not worried about the heating bill. I’m worried about running out of wood before the storm lets up.”

They all glanced at the wall. It was lined with chin-high with split logs, but a week was a long time and Bakura noticed the fire already needed feeding. He added a few logs and used the wrought-iron shovel to scrape away some of the excess ash building around the edges.

"Let's play cards." Ryou held up a regular deck of playing cards.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. Bakura groaned.

"What are we playing?" Bakura scratched the back of his head.

"Strip poker." Ryou slammed the cards down on the floor.

"Really?" Bakura coughed, shocked at Ryou's answer.

"Why not? It's our first day snowed in and I can tell you're both in a bad mood from being trapped here. Let's put on a few layers of sweaters and kill a few hours."

"You know I'm up for this sort of game." Bakura glanced at Seto.

Seto nodded, slipping another sweater over his first one and wrapping a quilt around his waist and shoulders.

Bakura checked their clothes in the bathroom. They had finished dripping, but they were wet and cold. They scattered them around the fire before Ryou and Bakura layered themselves in sweaters and quilts as Seto had. Ryou shuffled the cards, so Bakura dealt them.

"No cheating," Seto said.

"I would _never_," Bakura gasped.

"Yes, Bakura is practically an angel." Ryou laughed.

"You're sexy when you're ironic." Bakura blew Ryou a kiss.

Ryou flushed, and the sight of him made Bakura's stomach twitch. However, a grave expression darkened Seto's face. It was hard to read...but Bakura got the wildest suspicion that Seto felt left out when Bakura and Ryou flirted. Bakura tested the theory by blowing Seto a kiss as well.

"Don't worry, I have enough to go around."

Seto sniffed and turned away, but Bakura caught the way his lips twitched as if he were suppressing a grin.

"Can't wait to see those long legs reappear from behind that quilt." Bakura raised and lowered his eyebrows in a flirty, teasing manor. Ryou released a hard exhale, clearly trying to repress how much he agreed.

"You'll have to earn it. I plan on staying warm and comfortable while the two of you shiver without your clothes."

However, Ryou won the first game. He cheered and clapped his hands.

"You'll have to pick who removes a layer."Bakura hummed.

"Seto…" Ryou bit his bottom lip. "You do have beautiful legs."

"If I had my duel disk, you both would already be naked."

As much as Seto groused, his expression betrayed how much he appreciated the compliments. He flung the quilt to the side and crossed his legs to give them both a nice view. Both Bakura and Ryou zoned out while they admired Seto from the hem of his sweater down.

"Bakura, isn't it your turn to shuffle?"

"Huh?" Bakura shook his head, returning to reality. "Yeah."

When he finished he passed the cards to Seto to deal. Seto won the second game. His laughter echoed throughout the cabin. He caged his fingers while he thought.

"As tempting as it is to choose Ryou, I think Bakura deserves the cold."

Bakura flung the quilt around his shoulders at Seto. Seto growled, but ignored Bakura so he could shuffle and pass the cards to Ryou. Seto won with a full house and Bakura winced.

"Yes, I see you already know what I want." Seto lidded his gaze.

"Happily." Bakura kicked away the other blanket and sat spread-legged on the floor.

"B-Bakura, please, show some modesty." Ryou's face went red all over.

"If you think flashing us will distract from my game play, you're mistaken." Seto matched his gaze with Bakura's eyes to prove he wasn't compromised by the show Bakura offered.

"There's no way I can lose a game like this, so win every round and strip me bare. I like when people stare."

"Cute rhyme." Seto snickered.

Bakura grit his teeth, angry that he hadn't chosen better words. His revenge came in the form of winning the next game and purring as Seto fumed. Seto reached for his last blanket but Bakura raised a finger.

"Who said I was choosing you? One of us hasn't removed anything yet, and it'd be terribly rude of us to exclude Ryou."

"Kind as you are, please exclude me in future games because it is chilly in here despite the fire." Ryou folded his blanket shawl and sat on it like a mat.

They continued to go around until Ryou and Seto were down to one sweater and Bakura was out of the game entirely. Stretching on top of a quilt, Bakura pretended the cold didn't bother him. He ran his fingers over his naked stomach and slid a toe up and down the quilt, seeing which one of them he could distract more with his teasing body language.

It was Ryou. He traded in one the the cards he wanted to keep and ended with nothing by the end of the match. Sighing, Ryou pulled the sweater over his head and hugged himself.

"Bakura, how can you stand this? It's freezing."

"Then come here and let’s get warm." Bakura jerked Ryou close so they lay chest to chest.

Ryou giggled, blushed, and hid his face in Bakura's hair. Bakura glanced to his left. Seto's jaw was lax as he stared.

"Shouldn't we...redress and play again?" Ryou said, a little breathless.

"I'm rather enjoying this game." Bakura teased Ryou's hair.

"You feel great." Ryou squirmed against Bakura. "But I'm still cold."

"If only someone else would help warm us." Bakura winked at Seto.

"Here." Seto tossed a quilt over them.

"Not what I had in mind." Bakura sighed.

"You're a leech." Seto leaned over them, speaking against Bakura's lips. "You expect me to press my body heat against you because I managed to keep my clothes on and you didn't."

Bakura's lips parted. He wasn't even paying attention to what Seto said, only the way he said it too close to Bakura's lips. Seto grinned. He traced the outline of Bakura's mouth with cold fingers.

"If we went to the bed with the blankets, we'd all be warm again." Ryou spoke against Bakura's neck, still tucked against him.

Seto grunted in approval and brought an arm load of blankets with him to the bed. Ryou followed with the rest. Bakura built the fire high in the stove and the hearth before joining them. The three of them sat beneath the blankets like a tent. Some firelight filtered through, but it was dark and cozy beneath the blanket. Both Bakura and Ryou somehow 'forgot' to put any clothes on. Instead of studying them, Seto stared at his own crossed legs.

"I'm...not used to being touched. At all. Few people would dare try...mostly hugs from Mokuba. Sometimes the nerd heard."

"They are a huggy lot, aren't they?" Bakura snorted.

"Bakura's the same," Ryou said.

"I suppose I am a little inexperienced with human touch. No one was standing in line to give the King of Thieves a hug." Bakura waved the thought away with a dismissive gesture. "No need to mock me. I'll play my own tiny violin."

"Bakura, I wasn't mocking you." Ryou laced their fingers together. "But I thought Seto should hear it, and you would never tell him on your own."

“I know.” Bakura sighed.

“Well, then…”

Seto reached out and brushed his fingertips along the curve of Bakura’s shoulder. Bakura shivered from the light, _coveted _sensation. With a smile, Ryou copied Seto, grazing his fingers along Bakura’s other shoulder. In return, Bakura spread the fingers of his left hand up Seto’s thigh. Seto sighed loudly. Bakura untangled his right fingers from Ryou’s so he could flick his pointer finger on Ryou’s hard nipple.

“Dammit, Bakura.” Ryou grit his teeth. “Stop getting me worked up.”

“But you look so good when you’re worked up.” He flicked Ryou’s nipple again.

“He’s right. You do.” Seto twisted Ryou’s other nipple.

“_Ah_,” Ryou gasped doubling over in pleasure.

Their teasing charged Ryou’s touch. Instead of smoothing his fingers over their arms and legs, he grabbed and groped and lightly dragged his nails across their skin. Bakura focused on twisting Ryou’s nipple, unrepentant no matter how many times Ryou’s nails dug into the meat of his thigh. With his other hand he merely rubbed the area above Seto’s knee. His touches were needy, but just enough to allow Seto to know Bakura wanted to touch him, and not enough to startle Seto. Bakura understood, from experience, that too much touch too fast could be jarring.

Seto traced his fingers down Bakura’s back, dragging a moan from Bakura’s mouth. With Ryou he stayed near the ribs for a while before exploring Ryou’s belly. Bakura overlapped his hand on top of Seto’s and helped guide Seto’s touches to places he knew Ryou liked because of their time joined together. Soon all three of their bodies were flushed from their experimental touches. Ryou laughed.

“It’s like a blanket fort, right?” He gestured to the quilted ceiling above their head. “It’s almost like camping.”

“Is that why I’m pitching a tent?” Bakura nudged his erection into the air before settling in place again.

His action drew Ryou and Seto’s attention. They stared at his cock as it lay hard and heavy against his thigh. Bakura smirked, enjoying the attention of their gazes.

“Like what you see?” He licked his lips.

“This worked too well. I’m too hot.” Ryou fanned himself, slipping out from the covers.

“Ryou.” Bakura moaned.

Bakura couldn’t cope with them stopping. He ached to be touched—everywhere, but especially his cock. Regardless of how bad he wanted it, he sat and covered himself in the quilt as Ryou dug through the food supply.

“I’m sorry, but I should start dinner.” Ryou added wood to the stove.

“It wasn’t too much, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Seto said.

“Are you sure?” Ryou frowned.

“I don’t deal in uncertainties.” Seto pursed his lips, as if insulted by Ryou’s well-meaning question.

“I wanted to make sure.” Ryou exhaled in relief. “I know Bakura is...sensual, but I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“How the hell you gonna say sensual like an insult.” Bakura snorted cocooning himself in a blanket and pouting at the lack of hands groping him.

“It’s your only redeeming quality, really.” Seto grinned.

“Sensuality _and_ puns,” Bakura debated.

“No, only the sensuality.” Seto slid the tip of his finger along a strand of Bakura’s hair.

“Reminds you of her, doesn’t it?” Bakura said.

“Maybe so,” Seto murmured. “I don’t really remember back then.”

“I do. You were an asshole even 3,000 years ago.”

“Glad to hear time isn’t watering down my personality.” Seto grinned again.

Bakura studied Seto's face. He couldn’t remember Seto smiling because he was entertained and not because of crazed card-game antics. It lit up his entire continence and made him far more attractive than usual—and Seto was always attractive. Bakura eyes fluttered shut. His body drifted closer to Seto. Seto’s breath washed over Bakura’s lips and before Bakura realized what he was doing, their mouths ghosted together. Bakura jerked away.

“I didn’t mean to...I’m not that kind of a creep,” Bakura said instead of _I’m sorry_. If Ryou saw them, he didn’t comment.

“Have you ever played chess?” Seto asked.

“No.” Bakura shook his head.

“Do you want to learn?”

“Thought you didn’t tolerate learning curves.”

“I don’t. You better get good quickly.”


	3. Chapter 3

Seto tutored Bakura until dinner and they all slipped into their regular clothes and huddled near the fire to eat. Ryou hadn’t commented on the brief kiss, but he smiled throughout dinner. Ryou’s smile inserted flesh-eating months into Seto’s stomach. 

“Would you like the middle tonight?” Ryou asked as they prepared for bed. 

“I’m not going to turn down the warmest location,” Seto said. 

Only firelight brightened the cabin. They lay pressed together, Seto and Bakura in their robes, Ryou in his hoodie. Bakura lay stiff as a board at the end of the bed. Seto suspected it was because he was afraid of kissing Seto again. To show he wasn't worried, Seto slung an arm over Bakura. Bakura flinched, glancing at Seto. 

Seto lidded his eyes to non-verbally convey he wouldn’t mind another ‘accidental’ kiss. Bakura relaxed and licked his lips like a cat wanting a bowl of cream. Before Bakura could move, Seto dragged his lips against Bakura's. Bakura hitched and moaned when Seto pulled away. Flipping to his other side, Seto braced his hand against Ryou's cheek and graced their lips together. Ryou grabbed Seto's free hand and pressed it against Ryou's inner thigh. While Seto explored Ryou’s smooth skin, Bakura roped his arms around Seto and kissed the nape of Seto's neck. 

"Are we going too fast?" Bakura's gruff voice tickled Seto's ear.

"I own a jet. I love fast." Seto flipped again so he could kiss Bakura.

Seto dragged his fingers up Bakura's ribs. Ryou smoothed a hand across Seto's belly. Then Bakura slipped Seto’s robe higher so he could run his hands over Seto's body.

"Fuck yes." Seto gasped. "Touch me." 

Both of them jumped at Seto's command. They grabbed Seto with both hands, feeling his chest, stomach, thighs. Seto reached for both of them in return, moaning as their skin glided together. 

"Damn you're pretty when you're turned on," Bakura growled, his hands working faster along Seto.

"You're always beautiful, but when you twist and gasp you truly are breathtaking," Ryou added. 

Seto could no longer take it. Laying on his back, he grabbed their hands and guided them both to his cock. Ryou and Bakura laced their fingers around him and stroked upward. 

"Wow…wow, you two are good." Seto clutched the hem of the quilt as they fisted his cock.

"I take it you like?" Bakura purred.

"_Nggh_." Seto smashed his eyes shut.

"There's no one around for miles," Bakura said.

"So please feel free to scream as much as you'd like," Ryou finished.

“_Ahh!_” Seto moaned. 

“Louder.” Bakura grinned. 

“_Ahh! Damn!_”

“Much louder, please.” Ryou kissed Seto’s shoulder. 

"_Ahh! Fuck! Ahh! Fuck! Fuck!" _

"That's it." Bakura nibbled Seto's ear.

"Oh wait, there's no washer for the blankets." Ryou pulled his hand away.

"I'll buy one! Don't stop!" Seto screamed, too close to care what he said. The back of Seto's mind knew there wasn't a store nearby and he was lying, but he couldn't think right as he hugged the edge of orgasm.

"Don't worry. I know how to fix this." Ryou slipped beneath the covers.

Ryou shoved Bakura's hand away and swallowed Seto down to his base.

"Holy shit!" Seto screamed. "Oh Ryou! Oh damn!" 

Bakura sucked Seto's nipples as Ryou sucked Seto's dick. Seto, squirmed, bucked, and cried out as their mouths consumed him. Minutes later, they brought him over the edge and his breath hitched as he came. Ryou swallowed everything Seto gave. When Ryou peeked up from the covers, his lips were friction-dark and his eyes blown out from desire. 

"I enjoyed that very much," Ryou said.

"And you deserve to be next." Bakura leapt over Seto and tackled Ryou against the sheets.

Ryou sucked in a breath, calling out while Bakura kissed his neck. Seto caught his breath before trailing kisses down Bakura's back. Bakura moved to Ryou's sternum, covering Ryou in kisses. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Ryou." Bakura slipped beneath the covers.

"Yes, please. Please, Bakura. I've wanted you since the costume party." 

"Costume party?" Seto asked as he lapped at Ryou's throat.

"Monster World themed party two years ago. We LARPed and almost kissed but—gods Bakura—but we were attacked—_how are you even moving_ _your tongue like that_?" Ryou gasped. His eyes rolled back as Bakura sucked him out of his mind.

"So you like role play?" Seto nibbled along Ryou's ear.

"Favorite game... possible kink. Haven't tried it in bed yet, but thinking about it like this—I wouldn't mind trying." Ryou moaned. 

"Noted." Seto crammed they're mouths together.

They kissed until Ryou pulled away to shout open-mouthed as he came. Bakura sprung from the blankets like a jack-in-the-box.

"Did I hear you say you wanted to try roleplaying in bed?" Bakura raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"Yes," Ryou admitted. 

"Soon as we're home. We’re doing it." Bakura kissed Ryou's chest, over his heart.

"Hope you're ready."Seto smirked as he kissed Bakura’s neck. "They don't have rides this exciting even at Kaiba Land." 

"Yes, boss." Bakura gave Seto a wink as Seto slipped lower. 

Bakura's body was a sight and Seto enjoyed kissing his way to Bakura's cock. If only his would-be assassins could see him now—in bed with two of the most gorgeous men on the planet. It was certainly not the fate they had planned for him. He'd almost thank them—if the bastards hadn't wrecked his Duel Disk, which was unforgivable. 

The smooth, firm feel of Bakura's cock in Seto's mouth delighted him. He took Bakura deeper. Bakura shrieked in pleasure and not soon after Seto began, a hot, thick burst poured down Seto's throat. Seto felt accomplished as he swallowed, like he's completed a round of a game with the high score.

"So warm," Bakura cooed. 

"I'm a little hot." Seto lay between them again. They readjusted to make room for him.

"If it wasn't for limited food, heat, and lack of our favorite games and lube, I'd wish this storm could last the rest of the year." Ryou exhaled. “What a good way to be stranded.” 

"I bet I could gut the weather radio and use it to fix my Duel Disk." Seto sighed, relaxed and falling asleep.

"So you can play solitaire on it?" Bakura nuzzled Seto's side.

"Mokuba can use it to track me." 

"Seto! You're brilliant." Ryou kissed his forehead.

"The blizzard's so bad I can't see the tree line, and once it stops we'll still have to find the jet which will be buried, but it's a good shot at getting rescued." 

"Damn, we need to suck your dick more and see what other ideas you _come _up with." Bakura chuckled as he kissed the nape of Seto's neck.

"I'll forgive the pun because I'm sleepy." Seto fell asleep beneath a pile of quilts and lovers.

***

Ryou was cold. He clung to Seto and shivered, but the chill slipped through their layers of blankets.

"Fire's out," Bakura muttered.

"Fix it," Ryou whined.

"You're closest." 

"I make breakfast."

"Seto, it's your turn to light the fire." Bakura nudged Seto's shoulder.

"I will pay you 1 million yen to do it for me." Seto scowled, trying his best not to fully wake.

"Not worth it," Bakura said. 

"Dammit." Seto sat. 

"Guess I better light the stove." Ryou rolled out of bed so Seto could slip out more easily. 

"Don't everyone leave. I'm cold." Bakura turned himself into a burrito.

"Well? You should have gotten up and tended the fire," Ryou teased. 

He emptied the ashes in the stove before getting a fire going. He could water for coffee and oatmeal. 

"What's it look like outside?" Bakura asked, nothing but a tuff of white poking from the blankets.

"Check. We're busy," Seto snapped as he struggled with the fire.

"You two are hopeless without me." Bakura kept the quilt around him while he helped Seto.

Curiosity sparked, Ryou peaked out the window. 

"Oh no." 

"What?" Seto and Bakura rushed to stand beside Ryou.

"It's worse than yesterday." 

Bakura whistled. "I think the snow is halfway to the window." 

"By the time it stops, we're going to have to dig our way out of here." Ryou frowned.

"At least the accumulating snow around the cabin will help insulate us." 

"Doesn't feel like it." Bakura fetched another blanket.

They ate breakfast huddled together by the fire and spent the day playing every card game they could think of—except the one Seto wanted to play most since they didn't have their disks. 

"I can't take this anymore." Seto paced. Seven steps right and seven steps left. 

"I'll make dinner. Afterward, why don't we break into the marshmallows and tell ghost stories?" Ryou suggested.

"Ghost stories." Seto pulled a distasteful face. "They're usually cliche urban legends recycled from culture to culture." 

"So what? They're still fun." 

"Why have a story when you can have me?" Bakura winked. "I'm pretty much a cryptid." 

"You two better think of stories while I cook dinner." Ryou ignored Bakura's flirting. If he really wanted to flirt, he'd think of a story that got Ryou's heart racing. 

After they ate and cleaned up, Ryou fashioned a nest with all the blankets and pillows near the fire. Seto took a bath and Bakura searched the cabin for anything they missed—insisting the key they found belonged to _something_. Seto appeared fifteen minutes later, towel drying his hair. His sharp, blue stare caught Ryou’s gaze, and Ryou’s heart skipped a few beats. 

“I have a story,” Seto said, crossing his legs as he sat. 

“Do tell.” Bakura curled into Seto’s lap. 

Seto stroked Bakura’s hair. Ryou pressed a hand to his sternum, as if to keep his heart shoved into his chest. Whenever he saw Seto and Bakura cuddling together or gentle with each other, it became harder for Ryou to breathe because his chest was so full. 

“Ready?” Seto asked. 

“Yes. Please begin.” Ryou wrapped himself in a blanket. 

“You know I created the Duel Disk.” 

“Of course.” Bakura snorted. 

“Do you know why?” 

“You’re obsessed?” Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

“You loved the game?” Ryou asked. 

“Before Duel Disks one could only play by laying the card on the table and pretending. Then one day I played a game, but this was like no other game in existence. The air pushed against my chest. I felt like I lay in my own grave with loose earth trickling in my face, slowly burying me alive. When my opponent set a card down the monster manifested before us, when they cut through my defenses I suffered the physical agony of each attack.” 

“Did that son-of-a-bitch play a Shadow Game against you!” Bakura bolted to a sitting position. He reached out, as if the cup Seto’s face, but allowed his hands to drop onto the quilts between them. 

“Of course,” Seto spoke as if Bakura should expect nothing less. 

“And you lost.” Ryou frowned. 

“Of course.” A smile flicked on Seto’s face, but Ryou didn’t like it. It looked strained, but worse than that, part of it was sincere, as if Seto _missed_ the ability to play Shadow Games. 

“What was your Penalty Game?” Bakura asked. 

“To experience death.” 

Bakura flinched. Ryou caught the gesture though it was slight. Ryou bit his bottom lip. He still remembered the terror of his friends dropping into comas. He remembered fighting with Yugi in an RPG and experiencing death himself—though not a magical version designed to torture a soul. Over the years, he and Bakura had many 3AM conversations about those days. How much was Zorc. How much was The Thief. What Bakura was and wasn’t sorry for. How much Ryou would or wouldn’t forgive. 

Bakura and Ryou exchanged glances. Ryou could tell Bakura was thinking of the same conversations Ryou was remembering. Ryou reached over and clasped Bakura’s hand. Bakura squeezed it, but then let go, hugging himself. Ryou let him be. 

“It’s supposed to be frightening, not sad. Why do you two look upset?” Seto’s brow furrowed. 

“I’m sorry he did that to you, Seto.” Ryou closed the gap between them so he could embrace Seto. 

“I’m not. It inspired the technology which led to the Duel Disks.” 

“Seto, you’re so extreme.” 

Bakura groaned and joined in the hug. Ryou wasn’t sure if he was comforting Seto, Ryou, or himself. Perhaps all three of them. 

“Hilarious coming from you.” 

“Perhaps. How about I tell the next story?” 

Bakura plopped between Ryou and Seto. He started rambling about their Shadow RPG, not sparing a single, ugly detail, including Ryou’s death. Seto followed up with telling them about Death-T. Bakura added his and Malik’s battle against Malik’s darker half and the Shadow Realm afterward. Ryou laughed. 

“Why are you laughing? Did you finally snap?” Bakura asked. “You about to murder us all in this cabin?” 

“I wouldn’t kill Seto. He needs to fix his Duel Disk so we’re rescued. I’m just amused because I never realized it, but we’ve practically _lived_ _through_ our own horror movie.” 

“And now we’re on a survival adventure. Yay.” Bakura snorted a quick laugh. 

“Let me tell you a _real_ horror story.” 

Ryou emphasised _real_ in a way that left no doubt that he was about to tell them something completely fictional. Ryou told them the story about the Hook-Handed Man. Seto and Bakrua both snickered. 

“That’s not half as scary as my Death-T,” Seto bragged. “I hired a real serial killer.” 

“I wish I could have seen him chasing that idiot—”

Ryou hit Bakura upside the head with a pillow.

“Ryou? What the fuck?” 

“Jonouchi is my friend!” Ryou smacked Bakura with the pillow again. “Him being almost murdered with a chainsaw isn’t funny.” 

“It’s a little funny.” Seto shrugged. 

Ryou clocked him with the pillow. Seto started. In his years of being a multi-billionaire, no one probably dared smacked him with a pillow. It made Ryou sad, because Seto had a little brother. He should remember what pillow fights were like. Ryou decided to fix the problem by tossing another pillow at Seto, and a third one to Bakura. Bakura’s face split in a grin and he nodded, understanding what Ryou wanted. Seto’s lips parted, a question on the tip of his tongue, but Ryou didn’t give him time to ask it. 

All chaos broke into the cabin as Ryou and Bakura wailed on each other with their pillows. They turned on Seto at the same moment, but Seto had caught on to their plan and defended himself. Pillows in hand, they chased him around the cabin, and Ryou realized when running in a circle, the cabin was bigger than seven paces to the right and seven paces to the left. 

***

Bakura gasped, breathless from running, laughing, and beating the fuck out of Ryou and Seto with his pillow. None of them showed mercy. A few of the hits managed to hurt from the sheer impact, but Bakura enjoyed the knocks. It was a better way to kill time than playing the same card games over and over and over. Ryou tackled Seto to the bed, finishing out a combo attack. 

“Mercy! Mercy!” Seto cried out in mock defeat, but his laughter didn’t add any weight to the words. 

“I’ve captured you.” Ryou pinned Seto’s wrists over his head. 

The pillow dropped from Bakura’s hand. Ryou leaned in and seized Seto’s lips. Their breath was loud and broken as their mouths smacked together. Bakura wasn’t sure what possessed Ryou to start the pillow fight, or what possessed him now as he ripped Seto’s robe from his body, but Bakura was here for it. So, so, here for it. He flung off his own robes before sneaking behind Ryou. 

Bakura fisted Ryou’s hair, jerking his head up to steal a kiss of his own. Ryou’s face glowed from their roughhousing and the rough kiss. His nails dug into Bakura’s skin as he wordlessly demanded more. A thief, Bakura was used to _taking_, but with Ryou, he found he _did_ want to give. Bakrua grabbed Ryou’s left hand and Seto’s right, twining their fingers together. He ran his hands along their chests, teasing their nipples before dancing his fingers lower. 

“You’re both so delectable...who should I nibble on first…?” 

“Seto, because he lost the pillow fight.” Ryou smiled. 

“Who said I lost?” Seto jerked upward, but Bakura pinned him down. 

“Ryou said it, and this is the penalty game he’s decided for you.” 

Bakura latched his lips onto Seto’s neck, sucking. Seto raked his nails down Bakura’s back, but Bakura sucked harder along Seto’s skin. After a handsome red-violet welt marred Seto’s neck, Bakura trailed his way lower. Ryou knelt beside Seto. He wrapped Seto’s fingers around his cock and guided Seto in slow, languid strokes. 

“Don’t let me come,” Ryou whispered. “This is another game for us to play.” 

Seto moaned, hitching as Bakura’s tongue glided along Seto’s balls. Ryou’s hair dripped down his shoulders like thawing icicles. He was breathtaking hunched over Seto and bucking into Seto’s fist at a pace that must have been agony because of how slow it was. Simply watching made Bakura impatient, and he compensated by taking Seto’s entire length into his mouth. Seto whimpered and arched deeper. Bakura teased his finger around the entrance of Seto’s asshole, but he didn’t try to force his way inside, only drive Seto crazy by the _thought_. 

“Coconut oil.” Ryou gasped. 

“What?” Seto shook his head, distracted by Bakura’s mouth. “Fucking hell, how _do_ you do that with your tongue?” 

Bakura wanted to smile, but couldn’t so he continued rolling his tongue around in the way that drove Ryou and Seto crazy. Ryou slipped off the bed and ran toward the bathroom. 

“I saw extra virgin coconut oil in the medicine cabinet. Someone must have used it for chapped lips.” Ryou raced to the kitchen and set the jar on the hot surface of the wood stove before returning to the bed. 

Bakura ignored it and focused on blowing Seto’s mind. Seto’s whimpers became high-pitched whines. He held the back of Bakura’s head so he could guild his dick in and out of Bakura’s mouth. 

“Don’t come yet,” Ryou ordered. “Wait for the oil to thaw a little.” 

“But…” Seto clenched his jaw, on the edge of orgasm. 

“Bakura, slow down.” Ryou fisted the ends of Bakura’s hair and held him so he could only suckle Seto’s tip. 

Bakura grunted, not ever one to go slow if he had other options. Seto bucked, wordlessly demanding Bakura take him deeper. Bakura pulled away altogether, smirking. Seto’s hair scattered around his flushed face. His eyes were pressed shut, mouth twisted in an aroused scowl, hands clawing at the worn quilts. Bakura loved the sight. Licking his lips, he kissed Seto’s tip instead of sucking before dropping to Seto’s balls. 

“Ryou!” Seto whined. He opened his eyes to give Ryou a demanding glare. 

“You’re so cute.” Ryou kissed him, teasing his fingers along Seto’s chest. 

“I’m—so—fucking—close—” Seto hitched his hips with each word. 

“I’ll check the coconut oil.” Ryou gave Seto one last kiss before running to the wood stove. 

He returned with a small tin coffee cup in his hand. Dipping his fingers into the cup, Ryou knelt beside Bakura. 

“Do me,” Bakura’s voice was gruff as he caught Ryou’s bottom lip and sucked. 

Ryou hummed at the kiss, taking control and slipping his tongue into Bakura’s mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Still kneeling, Bakura widened his knees and straightened so Ryou had room. Bakura dipped two fingers into the clear oil and eased one, then the other into Seto’s asshole. 

_“Ahh!_” Seto’s body went rigid and he tossed his head back. 

The flush on Seto’s cheeks darkened as Bakura worked his oiled fingers in and out a few times to help Seto adjust. Seto blinked, his normally sharp blue eyes unfocused from want. Bakura opened his mouth and dropped halfway down Seto’s shaft. 

“Bakura…” Seto groaned as Bakura sucked him again. 

Meanwhile, Ryou pushed inside Bakura. One, two, three fingers all dripping with coconut oil. Bakura huffed air through his nose, desperate to moan but too stubborn to stop sucking Seto for even an instant. Ryou pressed close, kissing Bakura’s shoulders as he finger-fucked Bakura from behind. Ryou’s left hand fumbled for Bakura’s cock, also slick with oil. Bakura whined, every muscle in his legs and stomach quivering. 

Bakura crooked his fingers and found Seto’s prostate. Seto bit his lips, hissing and growling more fiercely than any dragon he’d ever worshipped. Seto thrust deeper into Bakura’s mouth. This time, Bakura allowed Seto to push toward the back of his throat. He circled his fingers, rubbing Seto’s prostate with soft, continuous pressure, and he swallowed Seto’s cock as low as he could fit. 

The smells of the fireplace, the dusty cabin, and the coconut oil mingled in the room. Bakura could hardly breath between sucking and being fucked by Ryou, but he enjoyed the snatches of fragrance he caught. Seto’s cock swelled. Seto’s growled were desperate. He clawed at Bakura’s hair, tugging it like reigns. Then Seto jerked, releasing into Bakura’s mouth. 

After swallowing, Bakura pulled back and pressed his forehead against the mattress, gasping for breath. Ryou added his pinky and thumb, pressing deep and stretching Bakura wide. All the while his other hand gave Bakura’s cock lazy strokes. Bakura keened, clutching the blankets himself. His toes curled. Ryou’s breath was hot and raspy against the side of Bakura’s neck and the sound fueled Bakura’s arousal. 

“Ryou...Ryou...Gods, Ryou…” Bakura gasped, struggling to breath as the tension in his body tightened enough to kill him. 

It was too good to describe, the way everything condensed into a singularity of intense sensation. Seto sat so he could stare down at Bakura and watch Ryou undo him. Seto’s long fingers tangled into Bakura’s hair, tugging and making Bakura whimper. Their lips pressed together. Bakura could only stand a few quick passes before he turned to the side and offered Seto his neck so Seto could kiss him while Bakura sucked shallow breaths into his lungs. 

“I...ah! I’m—_Ahh_!” Bakura tried to warn Ryou, but he came onto the side of the quilt hanging over the edge of the bed. 

Bakura spasmed, trembled. He didn’t care about the blankets, but knew Ryou would fuss. It was more than worth it as Bakura dropped forward into Seto’s lap. 

“Oh darn it.” Ryou groaned the moment he realized the quilt was soiled. 

Ryou slipped his hands away from Bakura and washed the oil from them. He brought back a small dish towel to spot clean the mess. 

“Ryou,” Bakura scolded. 

“I know. I know. But whoever owns the cabin essentially saved our lives. I don’t want to thank them by leaving wet spots on all their bedding.” 

“I’ll be sure to clean, restock, and compensate the owners as soon as we’re back in Domino city.” 

Seto pulled the towel from Ryou’s hands and tossed it on the floor. He pulled Ryou onto the bed. 

“Ryou.” Ryou laughed, but he still reached for the washcloth. 

“We’re not finished,” Seto said. 

“Okay.” Ryou blushed and scooted further toward the center of the bed so Seto and Bakura could have their way with him. 

Ryou spread his legs wide, holding the back of his thighs to keep himself open. Bakura dove in, kissing and sucking Ryou’s lets. Seto started at Ryou’s lips but meandered toward Ryou’s cock. He coated Ryou’s erection with coconut oil before sealing his lips around Ryou’s shaft. 

“Oh please.” Ryou’s eyes fluttered shut. 

As Seto sucked Ryou—turned as if 69’ing—Bakura stayed flat on his stomach between Ryou’s legs. He slipped a pillow beneath Ryou’s hips to raise his ass high enough for Bakura to lick his entrance. 

“Oh gods, Bakura! Seto! Do not stop!” Ryou shouted as they both sucked on him at the same time. 

Seto dropped to Ryou’s base; Bakura plunged his tongue deep. They raced to see who could pleasure Ryou the most and Ryou screamed their praises with each breath. His sweet words dissolved to screams and vowels as Ryou rocketed to a long, hard orgasm. He was half-unconscious by the time he finished. Bakura rebuilt the fire while Seto buried Ryou beneath all the blankets. They both curled on each side of Ryou, falling asleep exhausted, saited, and warm. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seto kept staring out the window. The storm was expected to break early the next morning, but a worse one was on its way. They would only have several hours to find the wreckage, excavate Seto’s Duel Disk, and return to the cabin, hoping Mokuba saw their signal and reached them in time. 

“Seto, let’s play.” Ryou beckoned Seto to their spot near the fire where the three of them were playing a modified pen and paper RPG. 

“Very well.” Seto sighed. Dropping the covering to the window and taking his spot in their nest of quilts. 

Bakura had carved dice out of an extra bar of soap. They weren’t balanced as well as any of them would have liked, but they allowed them to play a functional game. Their adventurers fought ghouls and lower level lichs until they managed to hole themselves into an old, abandoned manor. 

“A little too relatable, Ryou.” Bakura snorted. 

“Oh is it?” Ryou smiled. “Can you hear the howling outside as the dead try to break in and tear us apart? We have a fire, but night is closing in, and soon the darkness will surround our heros. What do you do?”

“I take inventory of my surroundings,” Seto said. 

“Okay, roll perception. How about you Bakura?” 

“I unequip my armor.” Bakura flung off the sweater he wore. 

“My character is interested.” Ryou’s smile widened. “They ask you what you’re doing.” 

“There’s ten thousands ghouls out there. We’ll probably die before morning. I think the best thing to do is drink any wine we can find and have a good time before we’re ripped apart.” 

“Unfortunately Seto’s search of the manor didn’t uncover any wine, but there’s hot chocolate.” Ryou walked to the stove and poured three mugs for them. 

“I guess it’ll do.” Bakura shrugged, accepting his cup. 

“My character agrees to your plan.” Ryou slipped out of his clothes. 

“My character doesn’t want to remove his armor.” Seto shook his head. 

“Ah yes, secret backstory you mentioned when we started. I’m going to roll persuasion to see if I can convince you to trust us with your secret. What do I have to roll to succeed.” 

“18 or higher.” 

Ryou picked up a D20 and dropped it onto the wooden floor boards. He frowned at the 17. 

“My character hesitates,” Seto said. “You can see in his face that he wants to believe you’re trustworthy. He works his mouth as if the words were struggling to leave him, but in the end he jerks away, crosses his arms over his chest, and stares at the fire in the hearth.” 

“I’m going to roll as well.” Bakura grabbed the dice. “And remind him of all the adventures we’ve been through together.” 

“He’s still struggling with Ryou’s words. If you roll a 16 or higher you can convince him,” Seto said. 

Bakura didn’t need the handicap. He rolled an 18 and leaned closer to Seto to hear the character’s secret. 

“With a sigh, my player stands and removed his surcoat and armor. The blue wings are bound flat against his back, and the tail is folded and also bound.” 

“You’re dragon blood.” Ryou nodded. “It explains your strength, but Seto dear, why did he hide it from our characters? They’re tieflings. They wouldn’t judge him. Bakura has horns.”

Bakura held up his hair spikes to teasingly demonstrate his imaginary horns. 

“He’s never told anyone, and why would he trust two rouge tieflings?” 

“Hypocrisy.” Bakura snorted. 

“At least he didn’t at first,” Seto continued. He smiled. “He trusts them both now.” 

“May my character touch his wings?” Ryou asked. 

“You don’t need to roll for that.” Seto slipped out of his own sweater. 

“We’ll have to unbind these wings.” Ryou pretended to free Seto’s wings by rubbing his shoulders. 

Once he finished, he brushed kisses along Seto’s shoulder blades. 

“Ryou, how dare you not ask any of us to roll for initiative.” Bakura gasped. 

“Mmm...I think we’re trying the kink kind of roleplay now.” Ryou hummed against Seto’s back as he kissed his skin. 

“So are we our characters now?” Bakura smirked. 

“Yes,” Ryou said. 

Bakura flicked his knife, kissing the side of Ryou’s neck with the edge of the blade. Ryou stayed still as Bakura leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“You forgot to free his tail.” 

Bakura pretended to cut the straps holding Seto’s imaginary tail. They each took a side of Seto and kissed along his entire body. 

“If we can survive the night, my magic will have recovered enough for me to transform into a full dragon and then we can escape the manor,” Seto said. 

"I should have known you'd figure out a way to save us all." Ryou kissed him.

"I never imagined I'd be on this adventure, but I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Seto cupped Ryou's face with his right hand then cupped Bakura's face with his left. 

They forgot to roleplay. Instead, they pressed together and fought to kiss the others as much as they could. The three of them deconstructed into a confusing mass of limbs and torsos. 

They used coconut oil to stroke each other. Bakura was first to hitch and tense, on the verge of orgasm. Ryou tackled him to the ground and finished him off with his mouth. It was beautiful to watch and Seto was compelled to pay Ryou the same courtesy. Then they attached Seto. He was so delirious with pleasure that he kicked two of the cocoa cups over as he came. Bakura had to mop the floor by hand so Ryou didn't fuss over it. 

They tried to continue their game, but their "characters" were exhausted and they all turned in for the night. In the morning Seto sprung from the bed—cold be damned—and rushed to the window. 

"How is it?" Bakura asked.

"Light snow, but good visibility. This is our best chance. Let's get ready." 

***

They had to shovel snow away from the doorway and climb out of the cabin because of how high the snow accumulated. Ryou dressed in his original clothes, plus his hoodie, plus one of his stolen sweaters, but the air cut through every scrap surrounding him and burned his skin. The three of them walked in a line towards the woods, Ryou carrying the shovel. Snow collected in Seto’s hair, but disappeared in Bakura’s as they crunched forward. Each step collapsed beneath them as the snow condensed under their weight. Ryou’s legs hurt by the time they reached the tree-shadow. 

“Not much farther.” Seto led their party through the trees in the direction where the plane crashed. 

“More than a meter of snow accumulated during that blizzard. Will we even see the wreckage?” Ryou squinted through the trees, searching for anything to mark the crash site. 

“Look. The tail’s poking out of the snow.” Bakura pointed to their left.” 

“Thank goodness.” Ryou exhaled, relieved that they had a landmark to aim for. 

Besides the tail, a fragment of one of the wings jutted up from the endless white of fresh snow. They veered a little off from the two pieces of wreckage. 

“The nose of the plane was here. The cockpit here.” Seto paced out the area. 

“This...is going to take awhile.” Ryou used his foot to bury the head of the shovel into the show. 

“Fuck that. Stand aside and let a master work.” Bakura lifted Ryou off his feet and set him out of the way. 

“Bakura, you can’t shovel snow any quicker than I can.” 

“No, but Diabound can.” Bakura grinned. 

The great ka swooped down from the sky and sent snow and bits of depree showering down onto the tree tops. Ryou and Seto shielded their faces from the wind and snow spraying against them. After the attack, a pit in the snow lead closer to the wreckage. Their seats were visible and the control panel. 

“Perfect.” Seto climbed into the snow pit. “The Duel Disk is our prime directive, but any tools and components we can salvage will aid me in repairing my disk.” 

“Now you can use the shovel.” Bakura jumped beside Seto and scooped snow away from the area that _had_ held their luggage. 

Most of the plane was destroyed in the crash, but Seto did recover his Duel Disk, and a tool kit. They didn’t find much else besides char and mangled debris. Their own luggage and Deul Disks were nowhere to be seen—presumably scorthced in the fire. 

“My laptop.” Ryou whined when he saw the wrecked and burned laptop case. 

“Yeah...sorry about that.” Bakura winced. “You were knocked out when I found that. Thought is was better to leave it.” 

“At least I backedup everything before a trip.” Ryou sighed. “Thanks for carrying me to the cabin, by the way.” 

“Seto did it,” Bakura said. 

“Seto?” Ryou glanced at him. 

“Bakura was hurt. I was the most physically capable one to carry you.” 

“Nonetheless...thank you.” Ryou wound his arms around Seto’s waist—only an instant—before returning to their salvage operation. 

“I was only alive to carry you because of Diabound. I’ll make sure you’re rewarded when we return to Domino City.” 

“Don’t you _dare_. We don’t need a reward.” Ryou scowled.

“Unless you pay us in kisses.” Bakura winked. 

“Well, yes, of course _that_ sort of reward is more than welcomed.” Ryou forgot about the cold as he daydreamed of their _reward_. 

The reprieve didn’t last long. The snow melted through their gloves and numbed their fingers. Ryou’s teeth chattered, and he couldn’t stop shaking from cold despite them digging and moving in a way which _should have_ kept them warm enough. 

“Nothing. It’s all wrecked. Dammit.” Seto kicked snow against the twisted, burnt out materials. “Grab the laptop. We’ll have to make do.” 

“Sky looks like shit. We better hurry back before more snow dumps onto our heads.” Bakura slung the laptop case over his shoulder. 

“I sure hope Mokuba can _reach_ us when he finds us.” Ryou climbed out of the crater and helped Bakura. Seto was tall enough to climb out without much effort. 

“It’ll take more than some crystalized water to stop a Kaiba.” Seto grinned. 

Seto led them to the cabin. Ryou examined the outer grounds for the first time. A lake stood behind the cabin and a snowy field, and beyond that...mountains and forest as far as Ryou could see. They would never be able to climb the mountains and find help on their own. Ryou held his breath and prayed Seto managed to send a signal out to Mokuba. Otherwise, they’d have no choice but to ration their food and see how long they’d last…

Inside, Bakura marched directly to the fire. He thrusted his hands near the flame, rubbing them and hissing at the sting of them thawing. When his fingers were somewhat nimble again, he stacked wood into the fireplace until the flames couldn’t reach any higher. Seto also held his hands near the flames. 

“Dammit. This cold, I’m too clumsy. I know time is crucial, but I’m going to take a hot bath. It should improve my dexterity.”

“Seto, of course you can bathe first. Actually, a hot bath sounds brilliant.” Ryou rubbed his own hands. 

“Dexterity buff. We’re getting into the real role playing now.” Bakura snickered. 

“I’ll be quick.” Seto laid his clothes near the fire to dry and drew a bath. 

***

After Seto’s bath, Bakura dragged Ryou into the tub with him. Seto’s curses echoed to them from the main cabin. They gave him space and allowed him to work on his own, but Ryou kept frowning and staring through the doorway. 

“He doesn't seem to have what he needs to fix it,” Ryou said. 

“Eh, he’s a genius. I’m sure he’ll figure something out.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“Come here.” Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap. 

Ryou grinned, expecting Bakura to try something. Bakura surprised him by curling his arms around Ryou’s waist and holding him. Ryou rested his head on Bakura’s shoulder and sighed. 

“This is nice.” 

Bakura grunted. It wasn’t easy to admit—even to himself—that he enjoyed moments like this, but they’d been doing an excessive amount of cuddling beneath small mountains of quilts to keep warm, and Bakura wasn’t planning on stopping. Ever. Even after they were rescued and back in their apartment. He didn’t want to give this up. 

“I don’t want this to be a survival fling,” Ryou whispered. 

“You know me. If I want something—I take it, and keep it.” Bakura shrugged, casually, as if he hadn’t been thinking Ryou’s exact thoughts. 

“Is that your way of asking me out?” Ryou giggled. 

“We already do everything together already.” Bakura snorted. 

“True.” Ryou kissed Bakura’s neck. “What about Seto? How do you think he feels?” 

“Frustrated. I can hear him cussing from here.” 

“I mean about this. All of us together.” 

“We’ll just have invite him to play Monster World with us when this is over and see what he says.” 

“You’re right...I hope he doesn’t forget about us once he’s back in the middle of work and duels.” 

“Come on. The water’s getting cold, and I bet the fucker won’t eat unless you shove the food right under his face.” Bakura kissed Ryou. 

Ryou held Bakura’s face and slowed their kisses to make them last. The water wasn’t as hot as it was when they drew the bath, but Bakura melted from the heat of Ryou’s lips. They pulled away, grinning at each other as if love were a private joke no one else understood, and then they drained the tub, dried themselves, and checked on Seto. 

“Whatever they did to destroy communications and crash the plane was more than an EMP. _Nothing_ I do is fixing this.” 

“Is there anyway we can help?” Ryou asked. 

“Do you have a cellphone?” Seto glanced at him. 

“No. It was in my luggage.” Bakura shook his head. 

“I do!” Ryou raced to his duffle bag and found his cellphone. “I can’t get it to turn on, though? I checked it on our first day here.” 

“Yes. The pulse destroyed everything electronic, but I’m hoping I can use the battery.” 

“Here.” Ryou handed his phone to Seto. 

Seto nodded, popped the device open, and rooted inside. 

“Fuck!” Seto flung the phone across the room. “They wanted to make sure that if I somehow survived the plane crash there would be _no way_ for me to contact anyone. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” He slammed his fists against the floor. 

“Listen.” Bakura grabbed Seto by the shoulder. “Getting pissed off let’s them win. You’re Seto Fucking Kaiba. You’re going to take a break, eat some food, and then _think_ your gods damned way out of this. You understand?” 

“Yeah.” Seto blew out a steady breath. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“I’ll make dinner.” Ryou kissed Seto’s lips before heating up cans of beef stew for them to eat. 

The silence weighed on them as Ryou cooked. Seto stared at the flames, scowling. With a mild groan, Bakura snuck behind him and kneaded his shoulders. Seto released a shuddering breath and relaxed beneath Bakura’s touch. Ryou brought their bowls to them and they sat and ate. 

“So Bakura and I were talking…” Ryou fidgeted with his spoon instead of eating. “And we were wondering if after this is over and we’re in Domino again if perhaps you’d enjoy playing Monster World with us?” 

“Will there be dragons?” Seto teased as he caressed Ryou’s hair away from his face. 

“I will do an entire blighted dragon campaign where we have to save the last surviving dragons from a Lich.” 

“I’m in.” Seto cupped Ryou’s cheek then returned to his super. 

Ryou and Bakura exchanged both glances and grins at each other. They finished eating, washed everything, and sat near Seto. He hunched over his Duel Disk, a screwdriver in his hand and a frown on his face. 

“Any luck?” Ryou asked. 

“If I had any modern electronic devices which weren’t in the plane...” Seto muttered. 

“What did the weather radio say before you dismantled it?” Bakura asked. 

“We have 48 hours to get the fuck out of here or things will be desperate.” 

“Bakura, I want you to know if we resort to cannibalism, I’m eating you first.” Ryou smiled as he slipped on all the extra layers he could. 

“Ryou, what are you doing?” Bakura stood. 

“I was staring at the cabin on our way back and I saw a tool shed near the lake. I think I’ll go explore it.” 

“I doubt you’ll find anything electrical in there.” Seto shook his head. “And the snow’s getting heavy once more. I’d rather you stay here.” 

“Thank you for your concern.” Ryou kissed the crown of Seto’s head. “I promise If all the horror movies I’ve seen are correct, that tool shed will either have something useful—or an ancient monstrosity which will slaughter us one at a time.” 

“Might be better than freezing to death after the firewood disappears.” 

“Then I’ll go fetch the monster right away.” Ryou grinned. 

“Wait for me. There’s no way you’re going out there alone.” Bakura hopped around the cabin as he added layers. 

“Let’s not forget this.” Ryou flashed the key they’d found their first day in the cabin.” 

“The key? Why?” Seto frowned. 

“Well, horror movies may have taught me that the ancient murderous evil is in the toolshed, but RPGs taught me that if we go out there without this key they’ll be a lock on the door and we’ll have to trudge back in the snow to fetch the key and I’d rather avoid the extra trip.”

“_Pffft_, some lazy level grinder you are.” Bakura smirked even as he grabbed the shovel because he knew they’d need it. 

“You’ll thank me after a few minutes in the snow. Come on.” Ryou rolled his eyes. 

Bakura held a flashlight as they opened the door. Their escape tunnel from that morning still angled upward and they climbed to the snow level.

“Stay close.” Bakura hooked his arm with Ryou’s. 

“Bakura, if you wanted to cuddle—ask.” 

Bakura snorted, but his cheeks warms from more than the burning wind striking his skin with fresh snow. They marched toward the shed near the lake ⅔’s buried in snow. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving town again for more stressful holiday nonsense, so I might get behind on replying to comments, but I read them all and thanks in advance!

Fortunately, the door swung inward and they only needed the shovel to clear enough snow away from the entrance in order to reach the doorknob. Ryou dropped down the rest of the way into the building. He reached up and Bakura handed him the flashlight before jumping into the shed with him. Ryou swung the beam around the tiny storage area. 

“More wood. That’s something,” Ryou said. 

“There’s a smoker. Too bad it’s not filled with delicious meat.” Bakura rubbed his stomach. 

“It’s probably for fish from the lake. Hmm…” Ryou pursed his lips. 

“Yeah, no flat screen TVs or Ipads in here. How dare they not even have a spare Duel Disk. What sort of emergency provisions _are_ these?” Bakura pressed his hands to his hips. 

“When I was little, my mother bought me a Game Boy and I _loved it_. During vacations I’d always beg for batteries and bring it with us and let Amane watch me play, but it’d frustrate my father. He said we were supposed to be enjoying family time together, not video games.” 

“You’re dad’s a hypocrite.” Bakura sneered. 

“Perhaps, but my point is, on three different trips—my poor Game Boy was confiscated and hiddened until we got home.” 

“Ah, so you’re hoping that whoever owns this little cabin is also an asshole and steals from his kids.” 

“Not...how I was thinking of it, but more or less.” Ryou started digging through the fishing and hunting gear and other boxes of old storage items. 

“I’d like to role for perception.” Bakura smirked as he grabbed the flashlight and steadied it for Ryou as they searched. 

“I don’t want to die here,” Ryou said, ripping through box after box of fishing tackle and tools. 

“Hey.” Bakura slammed the flashed on the workbench and held Ryou’s face. “We are _not_ dying here. I _did not_ cheat death _twice_ to…” 

“Bakura? Are you okay?” 

“I’ve finally kissed you,” Bakura whispered. “And I’m too greedy to give that up. Death’s just going to have to wait a little longer to have me.” 

Ryou hummed, smiling. They pressed their foreheads together. Their bodies shivered and their breath floated from the mouths in the merciless cold, but they held together a moment longer before breaking apart. As Bakura grabbed the flashlight, a dusty sheet on the highest shelf caught his eye. 

“Hmm…” Bakura climbed onto the shelving unit and dropped the cloth on the floor. “Bingo.”

“Ha!” Ryou punched the air. “God bless Duelists!” 

“Catch!” Bakura grabbed the old, series one Duel Disk and dropped it from the high shelf.

“Got it!” Ryou caught it and cradled it to his chest. “Let’s show Seto our Quest Item!” 

“And get back to the cabin before I freeze my ass off.” 

Bakura jumped to the ground and blew hot breath onto his frozen hands before having to climb out into the snow. The cabin was only a few meters away, but the wind tore at their hair and burned their faces. They stumbled together, bracing each other as they trudged through the snow and to the cabin door. 

***

Seto tugged at his hair. He maintained, more or less, calm in front of the others, but Seto was _concerned._ Even had Ryou’s cell phone worked, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to rig his Duel Disk in a way to allow Mokuba to pick up his signal. It was time they face facts. They needed to ration their food and firewood to last as long as they could. Perhaps Bakura could have Diabound carve S.O.S. into the snow, but with the blizzards hitting the area, Seto doubted any planes would fly over them even _if_ by some miracle they knew where to look, and in two days the storms would go from heavy snow to blizzard again. 

Seto Kaiba didn’t believe in miracles, but they needed one. 

He jumped when something thumped against the door. Seto snorted, his imagination conjuring some vague terror like the creatures from Ryou’s campfire horror stories. He stood and opened the door so Ryou and Bakura could slide into the cabin. 

“Cold. S-sss-so fucking cold!” Bakura crawled to the fireplace. 

“You didn’t find a cell phone, did you?” Seto pressed his forehead against the door, too hopeless to look at them in case they saw the despire in his eyes.

“No.” Ryou shut the door, taking away Seto’s shield. “We found _this_ instead.” 

“When I find the kid who owns this I’m going to give him upgrades to all his Duelist gear _and_ a free year and Kaiba Land.” 

“I want a free year at Kaiba Land.” Bakura called from the fire. 

“For you? I can leave it open a night for only the three of us.” He lidded his eyes at Ryou. “Have you ever wanted to have sex in a haunted house?” 

“Yes!” Ryou flung his arms around Seto’s neck and raised onto his toes to kiss Seto. 

“As much as I want to spend the entire night kissing you by the fire, I need to get this thing gutted and frankensteined with mine so we can be rescued.” 

“Yes, of course.” Ryou blushed. “Please continue saving us.” 

“Fire. Blanket.” Bakura offered Ryou a spot under his quilt. 

“Thank you. It was freezing in the tool shed.” Ryou curled beside Bakura and rested his head on Bakura’s shoulder. 

Seto gave them a final glance. He yearned to join them but focused on fixing his Duel Disk. When the lights flashed to life, Seto shoved the Disk over his head and gave a victorious whoop. 

“It’s done.” 

“So what’s next?” Bakura asked. 

“We wait, and hope Mokuba gets to us by morning before anymore storms move in.” 

“If he can’t?”

“I’m positive Mokuba will rescue us at any cost, but I’m hoping for ideal circumstances—which will be 4-8 hours depending on where we are and where Mokuba is.” 

“I’m so relieved. Come sit near the fire.” Ryou beckoned Seto closer. 

“Yes, let us reward you for our rescue.” 

“This was a collaborative effort. None of us would have survived without the others.” Seto felt his face flush. “But remember—we promised to keep our cooperation a secret.” 

“When did we make that promise?” Ryou asked. 

“When you were unconscious. No telling Yugi that teamwork saved the day. We’d never hear the end of it.” 

“I suppose I can forget to mention it.” Ryou winked. 

Seto nuzzled between them. They took turns kissing each other. The firelight twisted in their hair, scarlet brightening to intense yellow only to fade to ocre and slip into shadow. 

“If we all helped rescue us, I suppose we all need rewarded.” Bakura dropped down and kissed Seto’s lower body. 

Ryou playfully shoved Bakura out of the way to have his turn leaving love-marks on Seto’s thighs. Bakura smirked, tackling Ryou to the ground, pinning his wrists, and sucking on Ryou’s neck in retaliation. Ryou yelped in delight, only struggling to free his hands so he could pull off his top-most sweater. Seto helped by slipping out of his layers before stripping Bakura. Bakura pulled Seto closer, kissing his mouth three times before carving his way to Seto’s cock. 

By the time Bakura sealed his lips around Seto’s dick, Seto was already panting and gasping from want. The swell of relief from knowing they had an exit plan added to the thrill of their last rushed fling in the cabin. Seto twisted his fingers into Bakura’s hair, thrusting deep into Bakura’s mouth and enjoying the friction of Bakura’s lips around Seto’s shaft. Turning his head, Seto sought out Ryou’s lips and kissed him as Bakura sucked him to the brink. 

“Bakura,” Seto groaned in a rough voice as he came.

Seto’s body shivered. Sweat cooled on his brow and chest, but the tingling sensations sweeping through him were the aftershocks of orgasm and not the chills of the cold weather. 

Still ravenous, Bakura lunged toward Ryou again, replaying the same paths he kissed on Seto, but now on Ryou’s body. Seto hunched over Bakura, holding his waist and kissing down Bakura’s back. He remembered there was a touch of coconut oil left near the stove and he rushed to retrieve it. Once his fingers were slick with the last traces of oil, Seto grabbed Bakura’s cock and pulled upward. Bakura called out before returning his lips to Ryou’s cockhead, kissing and teasing Ryou’s tip until Ryou yanked at Bakura’s hair. 

“Put it in your mouth and suck, dammit!” Ryou whined. 

“What? No please?” Bakura snickered, kissing Ryou’s pelvis instead. 

“Give him what he wants, and I’ll give you what you want,” Seto whispered in Bakura’s ear as he circled his fingertip around the circumference of Bakura’s asshole. 

Bakura groaned. His ass already clenching and unclenching to try and pull Seto’s finger in. Bakura dropped to Ryou’s base, slurping and sucking and making Ryou scream in pleasure. Seto rewarded Bakura by pushing in his finger and pressing against Bakura’s prostate. Bakura breathed loudly through his nose as he panted while still sucking Ryou off. Seto maneuvered his second finger inside Bakura. Grunting, Bakura bobbed his head faster and thrusted backward against Seto’s fingers. 

“You feel good wrapped around me,” Seto hummed, mouth still pressed against the shell of Bakura’s ear. 

“And you look good with my dick shoved all the way inside you.” Ryou stroked Bakura’s hair. 

Ryou’s voice was coarse and needy. His eyes were blown out as he watched Bakura slipping up and down. Seto pushed a little harder against Bakura’s prostate—not enough to overdo it, but enough for Bakura to really feel each brush of his fingers. He stroked Bakura with his left hand, but the movements were graceless as he concentrated on fingering Bakura.

“Oh...oh—oh—Bakura!” Ryou arched, bucking, bucking, bucking until he was spent. 

Still gasping, Ryou guided Seto’s hand way from Bakura’s cock so he could replace it with his mouth. Ryou rested on hands and knees, taking in more and more of Bakura’s length and Seto knelt behind him and thrusted with his fingers. 

“Of fuck! Right there, Seto! Ryou! Keep sucking! Just...a little...ah!” 

Bakura writhed between them. He braced his hands on Ryou’s shoulders to help keep himself upright as he tried to get the most out of the pleasures they offered him. When he came, he hunched forward, almost dropping on top of Ryou. 

“So hot. You could melt the snow outside.” Ryou kissed Bakura. 

“We should try and sleep.” Seto yawned. 

“I want to tidy up first.” 

They dressed in their original clothes. Ryou scurried around the cabin. He made sure all the dishes were clean and dry, all the totes were packed, he even wiped out the tub. Bakura built up the fire and disposed of all the extra ash he could, and helped Ryou before dragging Ryou to the bed. 

“Perhaps I should—” 

“It looks fine, Ryou.” 

“I simply don’t want to be rude and leave this cabin a mess after it saved our lives.” 

“I already told you I’ll have it professionally cleaned and restocked,” Seto reminded Ryou, patting the bed beside him. 

“Okay. You look too tempting beneath all those blankets.” Ryou crawled into the center and Bakrua to the outer edge. “I’m glad we’re being rescued, but...I’m going to miss this. The firelight...the three of us huddled together. I enjoy this.” 

“There’s a fireplace in my room. Maybe you two could spend the night on nights we play Monster World.” Seto stroked Ryou’s hand. He slung his long leg over Ryou’s body and caressed Bakura’s calf with his foot. 

“Yes, please, we’d enjoy that.” Ryou used both his hands to take one of theirs. “I was afraid you’d ditch us after we returned home.” 

Seto thought of his bed. Huge. Empty. He did not like the thought. Once one tasted the fruit of the Goblin Market nothing else sated one’s hunger. Likewise, Seto had licked their flesh, sucked kisses from their mouths, drank in the taste of them as they came. Loath as he was to admit it, Seto knew from now on any nights he spent alone would be spent yearning for them. 

They would have to game often. 

***

Ryou dozed as Seto and Bakura’s voices hummed around him. They were talking about XYZ summons, but Ryou was too sleepy to join in. The next morning, theyy woke, as always, to the chill of the room as the fire smoldered to embers. 

“I better build it up one last time.” Bakura fumbled out of bed zombie-shuffled toward the fireplace. 

Before he added any wood to the fire, Bakura’s head perked up. With the dexterity of his former, Thief King, incarnation, Bakura sprang to the door and flung it open. 

“Bakura?” What are you doing?” Ryou crawled out from the blankets, confused. 

“I hear a helicopter.” Bakura scurried up to the snow-level. 

Ryou and Seto rushed to meet him. There was indeed a helicopter angeling down to land in the clearing between the woods and cabin. 

“Seto!” Mokuba leapt from the helicopter before it properly landed and raced toward Seto. 

“Mokuba!” Seto tripped through the snow until he was embracing his brother. 

They both laughed before talking over each other. Seto explained the crash, Mokuba summarized the rescue efforts. They all rushed into the helicopter so Mokuba could take them to the nearest town. 

Ryou was going to eat crepes. And bacon. And eggs benedict. They hadn’t gone hungry in the cabin, but _knowing_ he could eat whatever he wanted instead of shelf stables made his stomach rumble. 

“And the threat?” Seto asked, referring to the would-be assassins who sabotaged the plane. 

“Identified and neutralized. I’ll send the report once we reach the resort.” 

“I’m sorry, I was thinking about breakfast and not paying attention. Did Mokuba just confess to murder?” Ryou blinked. 

“Not at all, Ryou,” Bakura cooed. “He merely said the problem was solved.” 

“I’m assuming this goes on the list of _things we don’t tell Yugi_.” 

“Yugi has no false pretenses about Mokuba’s ability to deal with threats in my absence, but I _would_ appreciate discretion.” Seto snorted, unconcerned. Ryou imagined Seto was daydreaming about reports in the same way Ryou was daydreaming about crepes. 

Seto gave orders to upgrade security on all KC company vehicles. He also wanted a team to excavate the wreckage in an attempt to discover what sort of technology they used to crash the plane. Mokuba swyped on his holographic tablet and Seto dictated. He only glanced up once to look at Ryou and Bakura. 

“How did you two end up on the plane with my brother, anyway?” 

“I’ll give you _that_ report once we reach the resort,” Seto said. 

Ryou blushed, and Bakura smirked. 

They landed near a ski resort. Seto rented another room for Ryou and Bakura, handing each of them a key card. 

“I need a few hours to catch up with business matters. Feel free to roam around the resort. I’ll have someone find you when it’s time for us to go home.” 

“Thank you, Kaiba.” Ryou bowed. 

Ryou noticed Bakura frowned when Ryou used Seto’s last name instead of first, but Ryou grabbed Bakura’s arm and dragged him to the elevator before Bakura could cause trouble. They stood quietly in the elevator as they rose higher. Bakura broke the silence. 

“Already feel a little displaced, right?” 

“He has an entire company to run and he’s been gone for over a week.” Ryou sighed. 

“Yeah, but...that stuffy way you addressed him. Like he was your boss or something.” 

“Bakura, please.” Ryou shook his head. 

“Well? Is that how it’s going to be? We’re roommates, and he’s an associate?” Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the elevator wall.

“Would you rather we link arms and I introduce you to everyone as ‘my boyfriend, Bakura’?”

“Fuck yeah I would. Why wouldn’t I want to make everyone jealous by letting them know up front you were with me?” Bakura smirked. 

“Well then—” Ryou hooked his arm with Bakura’s. “I suppose you’ll have to stop sleeping in that stupid hammock and start sleeping in my room.” 

Bakura lidded his eyes and bumped his nose with Ryou’s. “I think I can arrange that.” 

They walked to their room linked together. Only Ryou’s duffle bag survived the trip, so they didn’t have better clothes to change into, but Ryou _did_ want to wash his hair now that he didn’t have to worry about the cold. He called dibs on the first shower and Bakura grabbed the remote while Ryou wandered into the bathroom. Ryou sighed as he used half the bottle of hotel-sized shampoo and conditioner to clean his hair. He blow-dried it while Bakura took his turn in the bathroom. Afterward they went to the hotel restaurant on the first floor and Ryou ordered the breakfast he’d daydreamed about in the helicopter. 

After they ate, they returned to their room and flipped through the television channels. They made fun of the shows more than watched anything. Ryou rested his head on Bakura’s shoulder. 

“It’s a little strange, isn’t it?” Ryou asked. 

“What is?” 

“It almost feels like the cabin was real, and Domino was a dream, but now we have to go back and live that dream.” 

“Yeah…” Bakura agreed. 

A knock interrupted them. Ryou untangled himself from Bakura so he could answer it. 

“Seto.” Ryou smiled when he saw Seto in a new suit. “You look dashing.” 

“Mokuba knows I’ll be spending some time with both of you.” Seto blushed. 

“What did he say?” Bakura asked, not moving from his spot on the bed. 

“He said ‘it’s about time you got a social life, bro.’” Seto raised his voice in a mock impression of Mokuba. 

“He’s not exactly wrong.” Ryou laughed. 

“Anyway.” Seto pulled his hands from behind his back. “I had one of my assistants gather some clothes for you and this.” 

“Oh.” Ryou grabbed the laptop case instead of the clothes. He opened it and saw a brand new laptop inside. “Seto, you didn’t have to.” 

“I’m Seto Kaiba. I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to do.” 

“True. Thank you.” Ryou stood on his toes and kissed Ryou’s cheek. 

“Are you ready to go home?” Seto asked. 

“Ready as we’re gonna be.” Bakura stood. 

“Then we’ll depart as soon as you’re changed.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last chapter is short and rush. holidays have murdered me.

Bakura sat on the sofa next to Ryou. They’d been sitting together for about an hour. No TV, no music, just them staring at the wall as if they’d forgotten how to live outside the cabin. Ryou was right, everything in Domino felt like a dream.

“So...we should...do something?” Ryou finally broke the silence.

“Yup,” Bakura said.

“I loaded all my notes and campaigns onto my new laptop. We could start planning for our game with Seto.”

“He hasn’t told us when we’re supposed to play.” Bakura grit his teeth.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Ryou rested a hand on Bakura’s shoulder. “But don’t worry. He’ll call us. He won’t forget us now that he’s back to work.”

“I’m not worried.” Bakura snorted, but they dropped back into silence.

“Good, because you shouldn’t be,” Ryou said in that way of his where Bakura knew _Ryou_ was a little worried himself.

“I was wondering…” Bakura bit his bottom lip.

“Yes?” Ryou turned to him, his red-mahogany eyes flashing like garnets in the living room light.

“I just...want to…”

Slowly, Bakura lowered himself toward Ryou. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. Perhaps because they’d never gotten this close in their own apartment before. As Ryou said, the cabin was another reality. It was easy to flirt and fool around when there was a good chance of them dying, but now everything was _permanente_ in a way Bakura never had to deal with before despite once being a semi-immortal creature of darkness. He pressed his cheek against Ryou’s thigh and lay his head in Ryou’s lap.

That’s all.

That’s all he wanted.

So simple, yet somehow it felt forbidden in this strange dream where they weren’t driven to closeness by a blizzard.

“Bakura.” Ryou folded on top of him, kissing Bakura’s forehead and stroking Bakura’s hair. “Stay in my lap all night if you’d like.”

Bakura grunted, soothed by Ryou’s fingers in his hair. Ryou grabbed his Switch and played Pokemon, occasionally stroking Bakura’s hair and only pulling away when he needed both hands for the game. Bakura lost track of time, content to let his thoughts drift in the warmth and comfort of Ryou’s personal space.

“So…” Ryou set the game aside, his petting a little heavier than before. “I meant what I said about sharing my bed…”

“I’m a parasite.” Bakura rolled onto his back so he could stare at Ryou. “Of course I want to lay beside you and leech all your body heat throughout the night.”

“Good.” Ryou giggled. “I was afraid you’d want space.”

“We have two entire bodies worth of space. It’s more than we ever had before.” Bakura winked.

“Let’s go to bed. I bought lube.”

At the mention of lube Bakura’s heart leapt into his throat. Ryou stood and pulled Bakura to his feet. He held both of Bakura’s hands into his own. Their gazes locked. With clumsy, unfamiliar gravity, their mouths came together, testing each other as if for the first time despite having kissed before. They stood, hands clasped together, mouths lingering close after each kiss so they could lean in for more. Neither jumped or moved when a knock interrupted them. They finished kneading their mouths together before separating.

“It’s late. I’ll answer it.” Bakura grabbed his pocket knife before creeping toward the door.

“Bakura, it’s probably Yugi checking to see if we’re all right.”

“Better to be safe.” Bakura peaked through the peephole.

A grin spread across his face. He flicked the blade out all the way.

“Bakura?” Ryou asked, his voice alarmed.

“Don’t worry. Just a little role play.”

Bakura swung open the door and pressed the knife against Seto’s throat.

“What are you doing here so late at night?” Bakura leaned upward to growl in Seto’s ear.

“Bakura, you idiot. Let me inside.” Seto pressed his hands to Bakura’s chest, pushed them both into the apartment, and kicked the door shut behind them.

“We were thinking it wouldn’t be quite the same without you.” Bakura kissed Seto.

“Yes. We were,” Ryou agreed.

“My bed at the mansion is somehow colder than the one in our cabin.”

“Our cabin?” Ryou smiled.

“Yes. It’s been ours for several hours,” Seto said.

“You...bought…it?” Bakura pulled away so he could stare at Seto. “Nevermind, Of course you did. I’m not even surprised.”

“I want to modernize it. It needs fiber optic internet access, for starters.”

“And the insulation could use a touch up.” Bakura snorted.

“Priorities,” Seto said. “Regardless, it’s now our vacation home.”

“_Our_?” Ryou asked again, his smile brighter than before.

“Your names are on the deed.” Seto walked to Ryou and kissed him as well. He whispered against Ryou’s lips, “It’s cold in my room, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Please do.” Ryou gasped when Seto sucked against the side of his neck.

“Like we’d let you go home.” Bakura tossed his knife on the coffee table and grabbed Ryou’s and Seto’s hands so he could pull them to Ryou’s room.

Ryou grabbed a bottle of lube and set it on the nightstand where they could grab it when they needed it. Bakura and Seto both pounced on him at once. They tugged at his shirt and each took a different corner of his mouth. Ryou pulled down their zippers, one with each hand, and undid the tops of their pants. As they sucked on his throat, he teased their cocks with his fingers. His grip was off because of the angel, but Seto and Bakura nudged into his grip.

They grabbed the hem of Ryou’s shirt and pulled it over his shoulders. Ryou squirmed as the caressed his body and nipped at his chest. Pulling his hands away, Ryou undid his own pants and kicked them to the floor. Bakura took an _attack of opportunity_ and dove to Ryou’s cock before Seto. He sealed his lips around Ryou’s base and swirled his tongue anywhere in reach.

“Bakura!” Ryou tugged at Bakura’s flurry of hair.

When Ryou’s cock was taut and thick, Bakura pulled away, smacking and licking his lips. He stared at Ryou, then Seto, gauging what they’d do next.

“Bakura, prep Seto,” Ryou ordered as he removed his socks and flung them aside.

Stripping Seto bare and spreading his long, toned legs was a treat. Bakura held the bottle of lube, but kissed up and down Seto’s calves and thighs for quite some time before stuffing his lube-slick fingers into Seto’s asshole. Ryou knelt and gave his cock casual, lazy strokes as he watched with a dark, focused gaze.

Bakura glanced in Ryou’s direction, licking his lips and enticing Ryou to join in. Ryou crawled to them. Seto dug his heels into the mattress so he could hitch his hips into Bakura’s touch. His hair was in disarray and his mouth was twisted in pleasure. Ryou knelt on hands and knees at Seto’s side, and sucked his cock.

“Go deep.” Bakura twisted the fingers of his left hand in Ryou’s hair and guided him while shoving a third finger into Seto and making him groan low and rough.

“I’m...close…” Seto clenched his teeth.

“Don’t think you coming like this is what Ryou hand in mind.” Bakura pulled his fingers away.

“What _did_ you have in mind?” Seto asked Ryou.

“Ride me.” Ryou kissed Seto before pointing at Bakura. “And you.”

“Yes?” Bakura batted his eyelashes.

“Sit on my face.”

“Yes sir.” Bakura gave Ryou a mock salute, earning an eye roll.

Ryou lay on the bed while Bakura and Seto crawled on top of him. They faced each other, but both focused on situating themselves where they needed to be. Seto called out in quick bursts and Ryou’s length filled him for the first time. Bakura was _almost_ jealous at the thought of being filled and stretched by Ryou’s cock, but then Ryou’s sweet, polite tongue was lashing against Bakura’s asshole and Bakura tossed his head back and called out himself.

Bakura rocked against Ryou’s mouth. Ryou poked the tip of his tongue around Bakura’s entrance. Seto circled his hips, mouth wide open and brow wrinkled from how good it felt. Bakura grabbed his face and kissed him. Their kisses began slow, deliberate. They moaned as Ryou pleased them at the same time. The longer they moved, the longer Ryou licked and thrusted, the more they lost control.

Seto’s nails grazed down Bakura’s belly, sending erotic shivers through his every nerve. Bakura’s hands dropped from Seto’s shoulders to his cock. Seto jolted as Bakura wrapped his still-lube-slick fingers around Seto’s shaft and pulled against the hot flesh. Reaching for the lube, Seto greased his palm and returned the favor, allowing Bakura’s dick to slip in and out of his clenched fist.

Their kisses became too sloppy. They broke apart so they could balance and pant for desperate breaths.

“Oh Ryou.” Seto’s belly muscles hitched as he grew close.

“Ryou,” Bakura echoed thrusting faster into Seto’s hand as Ryou’s tongue fluttered against his sensitive nerves.

“Ryou!” Seto screamed, jerking his body.

“Seto!” Bakura shuddered.

“Bakura—” Seto hunched forward, squirting over Bakura’s clenched fist.

His own grip relaxed as he came, leaving Bakura to squirm _so close_ on the edge, but still unfulfilled.

“Seto,” Bakura moaned again, but this time it was a plea for Seto to keep stroking.

Seto recovered and doubled his efforts. Bakura’s dick squelched as it moved in and out of Seto’s grip. Faster...faster...Bakura called out in rapid, breathless barks then came. He fell to Ryou’s side as Seto eased off of Ryou’s erect cock.

“Now Seto, you prep Bakura.” Ryou wiped his mouth as he spoke.

Seto grinned as he slipped two fingers into Bakura and scissored his entrance. Bakura grunted, hazy and relaxed, but tense with the anticipation of finally having Ryou inside of him. Ryou wiped himself with some towelettes before re-applying the lube to his cock. He kissed the nape of Seto’s neck, his shoulders, and down his spine. Seto exhaled, moving aside so Ryou could position himself between Bakrua’s legs.

“Ready?” Seto asked Bakura, combing Bakura’s hair from his face.

Bakura grunted. Ryou pushed inside and Bakura’s body yielded to him. Bakura reached out for something to hold onto and caught Seto’s thigh. He squeezed it, adjusting to Ryou’s thickness and the electric way Ryou moved inside him. Seto teased Bakura’s nipples and Bakura arched his chest.

“You both...feel so good…” Ryou gasped as he slung one of Bakura’s legs over his shoulder for a different angel.

Bakura gasped as Ryou struck his prostate. Even having came, each thrust was intense, and all Bakura could do was ride out the sensation as Seto teased his body and Ryou slammed into it.

“Fuck!” Ryou screamed in his gentle, lovely voice.

After hearing years worth of pleases and thankyous, the loud, unbriddled _fuck_ jolted into Bakura’s belly. Then they tangled their limbs together as they caught their breath and absorbed the full, pleasant haze of post-love-making.

“You’re not going to sneak away, are you?” Ryou frowned.

“Can’t. Bed’s cold.” Seto opened one eye to look at them and smirked.

“Good. I’m sure you wake up earlier than I’d like, but I’ll cook you breakfast before you go.”

“You can’t. We have to go grocery shopping. Remember? We emptied it out before the tournament so nothing spoiled.”

“Drat, Bakura’s right.”

“Yeah, bitch. Talk _dirty_.” Bakura licked up Ryou’s throat.

“Do _not_ test my refractory period, because it’s shorter than you might think.” Ryou grinned and dug his nails into Bakura’s waist as a playful reprimand.

“Perhaps we should collect data on this claim?” Seto raised an eyebrow.

“If you’d like. I know thorough data collection is important to you.” Ryou laced his fingers with Seto’s as if he’d said something romantic instead of a silly counter joke to Seto’s already ridiculous joke.

“Yes, I do enjoy long hours of thorough research.” Seto brought Ryou’s knuckles to his mouth and brushed his lips against Ryou’s skin.

“You fucking geeks.” Bakura shook his head.

“Come on Bakura, you must participate—for science.” Ryou giggled.

“Don’t you need to run multiple experiments with changing variables to gather more conclusive data?” Bakura smirked.

“You’re right. Perhaps you both could eat dinner with me at the mansion tomorrow evening? I’ve cleared out a large room in the mansion and I’m renovating it to accommodate several large scale dioramas for our future Monster World campaigns.”

“Yeah, bitch. Talk _dirty_.” Ryou repeated Bakura’s earlier words.

“Thought you might enjoy hearing that.” Seto leaned over and kissed Ryou and then stretched enough to catch Bakrua’s mouth as well.

“I can wait.” Ryou sat. “I’m going to add so many dragons to this campaign, and you can keep your half-dragon character because he’ll fit in with the storyline.”

“But our games run _late_,” Bakura said. “We won’t be fit to get home afterward.”

“Not a problem. I have a feeling my bed won’t be quite so cold with both of you beside me.”


End file.
